nationfandomcom-20200223-history
Oceana Dictionary Project/English - Oshenna/A - G
See also H - N and O - Á. A few notes: * (dated) means that the word is used by the native speakers nor the revival community. * (poetic) means that the word only survives through quotes and proverbs. * (revival) means that the word is only used by the revival community and has never been used by the native speakers. * The letter <á> can be substituted by . In this dictionary we'll only use <á>. * Verbs are often grouped in pairs as «sulesit; sulesite». Please note that the first form can be used both transitively and intransitively, while the second form can be used intransitively only. A A''' symb A (pronounce: ea) '''a art un aardvark ' ''n ardvark; earthprass '''abacus n'' abakus '''abandon' v'' opustit; opustite '''abate' v'' abatovat; abatovate '''abatement' n'' abatovebechen '''abattis' n'' fightingsryb '''abattoir' n'' yatka '''abbreviate' v'' skratit; skratite '''abbreviation' n'' skratka; ebrifshen '''abc' n'' abc (pronounce: ''eabeetsee) abed adv epostel ability n'' mocksh '''ablaze' adv fo thie kovatshie able adj skopni '-able' suff -skopni abolish v'' syvrabit; syvrabite '''abolishment' n'' syvrab '''abort' v'' ulomit; ulomite '''abortion' n'' protrat; abortsia '''about' prep about; ebow above prep over Abraham n pr Ávrem; Abraham; Aybrem abroad adv in that outland; from ~ adj outlandish abscess n'' wred '''absence' n'' absensia '''absent' adj absentni absolute adj absolutni absolutely adv absolutnine; sikker absorb v'' absorbovat; absorbovate '''absorbable' v'' absorbovatskopni '''absorption' n'' absorbsia '''abstain' v'' abstenovat; abstenovate '''abstain from food' v'' les hine jestien out '''abstention' n'' abstensia '''abyss' n'' priepast '''accent' n'' accent (pronounce: ''aksent); v'' aksentwear '''accent mark' n'' accentnashna (pronounce: ''aksentnashna) accept v'' akseptovat; akseptovate; eksept; vikeldat (''revival), vikeldate (revival) acceptable adj akseptiposni; askepmeni; akseptovatskopni acceptive adj akseptifni access n'' pristup; ''v pristupnut accessible adj pristupni acclaim v'' aklemovat; aklemovate '''accompany' v'' zajit; zajite '''accomplish' v'' zotovit; zotovite; dukorchit (''dated) accomplishment n'' zovovebechen; zotovebechen (''revival) according to prep ako accordion n'' akordyon; tricksack '''account' n'' ekawnt; ''v ekawnte accountancy n'' ekawntensee '''accountant' n'' ekawnter '''accounting' n'' ekawnting '''accusation' n'' obvinebechen '''accusative' adj akusatifni; obvinni; n'' akusatif '''accuse' n'' obvinenien; ''v obvinenit; obvinenite ache n'' bolesht; payn; ''v boleshte achieve v'' dobenut '''achievement' n'' dobenien '''aching' adj boleshtni acid adj kysli; n'' kysel '''acne' n'' postary '''acorn' n'' dubber; dubbel '''acrobat' n'' akrobat '''acrobatic' adj akrobatikni acrobatics n'' akrobatik '''across' prep ekrows act n'' ekt; ''v ekte action n'' aksia '''activate' v'' aktovivat; aktovivate '''active' adj ektif; tshinni (dated); aktifni (revival) activity n'' aktivita '''actor' n'' aktor '''actress' n'' aktris '''actrice' n'' aktris '''actual' adj aktuelni actually adv ighnenne add v'' dodat; dodate '''add to a list' v'' pridat; pridate '''adapt' v'' adaptovat; adaptovate '''adaption' n'' adapsia '''addition' n'' dodebechen '''additional' adj dodatni address n'' adres; ''v adresovat; adresovate adept adj velskor adjective n'' adyektif '''adjust' v'' prilepit; prilepite '''adjustment' n'' prilebechen '''administrate' v'' administratovat; administratovate '''administration' n'' administratsia '''administrative' adj administratifni administrative job n'' adminlist; administratifni jemesnane '''administrator' n'' administrator; admin '''admirable' adj obdivovatskopni admiral adj admiralni; n'' admiral '''admiration' n'' admiratsia; obdivobechen '''admire' n'' obdivovat; obdivovate '''admit' v'' podleshit; podleshite '''admonish' v'' forpovedat; forpovedate '''adobe' n'' adobe '''Adoha' n pr Adowa adopt n'' adoptovat; adoptovate '''adopted' adj nummen adopted daughter n'' nomdetsera '''adopted son' n'' nomsyn '''adoption' n'' adopsia '''adorn' v'' stobit; stobite '''adorned' adj stobitten adult adj dospeli; n'' duspal; edylt '''adulterer' n'' overer '''adultery' n'' overing '''advance' v'' pokrotsh '''advanced' adj pokrotshil advantage n'' wyhod '''adventural' adj dobrodrushni adventure n'' dobrodrustwoe (singular: ''dobrodrustow) adverb n'' adverb '''adversary' n'' otherparti '''advertise' n'' advertensovat; advertensovate '''advertisement' n'' advertensia '''advertising' n'' advertensia '''advice' n'' poradin '''advise' v'' poradit; poradite '''advocate' n'' advokat; ''v advokatovat; advokatovate advocative adj advokatifni aeroplane n'' flyer '''aesthetic' adj estetikni a few adv najl; nile a few days ago adv last o'un-dien prede a few years ago adv un kuppel o'rocks prede affable adj vlidni affair n'' sak; afeyr '''affect' n'' effekt; ''v affektovat; affektovate; hibbring affection n'' tougreft '''affirm' v'' affirmovat; affirmovate '''affirmation' n'' affirmatsia '''affirmative' adj affirmatifni afflict v'' ontaste '''afflicted' adj ontast; ontasten affliction n'' ontasting '''afford' v'' zarutshit; zarutshite '''affordable' adj zarutshitskopni; possarutshni afraid adj efrayd Africa n'' Afrika '''African' adj Afrikan; n'' Afrikan '''after' prep after afternoon n'' afternoon '''afterward' adv darafter afterwards adv darafter again adv zas; snow; egayn against prep gaygn age n'' (''lifetime) starb; starve; (century) wanunrow; v'' starve hine '''age limit' n'' starbockray '''agenda' n'' agenda '''aggression' n'' agressia; roukt '''aggressive' adj agressifni; roukni aggressor n'' agressor; rouker '''ago' postp prede (used as a preposition) agony n'' agonia '''agrarian' adj agrounni agree v'' sulesit; sulesite '''agreement' n'' sulesht '''agricultural' adj agricultural agriculture n'' agroun; agriculture '''aground' adv ezem; tsemya aid n'' pomautnost; ''v pomaut ail adj agli; aggelni (revival); n'' agl (pronounce: ''ayll); v'' agljat (pronounce: ''adshat); agljate (pronounce: adshate) ailment n'' agl (pronounce: ''ayll) aim n'' tshiel; tertsh; ''v tshielnat; tshielnate air n'' wesdutsht '''airplane' n'' flyer '''air sign' n'' wesdutshtsnack '''alabaster' n'' albast '''alarm' n'' alarm; ''v alarmovat; alarmovate album n'' album '''alcohol' adj alkoholni; n'' alkohol '''alcoholic' adj alkoholni; n'' alkoholik; boozer '''alcoholic beverage' n'' booze '''alert' adj bedellen; n'' bedelling; ''v bedellovat; bedellovate; bedel (dated, see appendix) algae n'' shmots; algee '''alive' adj bivetni a little adv lil; un lil a little more adv simmow all adj/adv ow; ol; swea; n'' ow; ol; ewshet; ewshetkow '''allay' v'' kustnat; kustnate '''all day' adv fullden alleviate v'' alleviatovat; alleviatovate '''alleviation' n'' alleviatsia '''alley' n'' steyg; stayg '''alliance' n'' spought; spoyost '''alligator' n'' alligator '''all night' adv fullnots allocate v'' alokatovat; alokvatovate; allokatovat; allokatovate '''allocation' n'' alokatsia; allokatsia '''allow' v'' dovolit; dovolite '''allowance' n'' dovolt '''all-powerful' adj fullmaghni all the way adv sweatshis ally n'' spoynets; ''v spoyovat; spoyovate almanac n'' almanak '''almighty' adj sweakenning almost adv score alms n'' almushna '''aloft' adv elof alone adv elown along adv/prep elong; elang along with prep shkedin a lot adv un load; hurb (dated); novo (poetic); noho (revival) a lot of adv un load o'; un load ' alphabet n'' abc (pronounce: ''eabeetsee); alfabet alphabetic adj alfabetni alphabetic order that alfabetni tshol already adv retch also adv ouso; owso altar n'' altar '''altar boy' n'' mestenar '''alter' v'' alterovat; alterovate '''alternative' adj alternatif although adv ogal; dow alum n'' alum '''aluminium' n'' aluminium; alshtal; alshtuel (''poetic) alumna n'' alumna '''always' adv allways; alltide amaranth n'' amarant; amaranth '''amature' adj amatorni; n'' amator '''amaze' v'' obdivat; obdivate '''amazement' n'' obdif '''amazing' adj obdifni; opt (revival) ambassador n'' ambasador '''ambidextrous' n'' ambidekstrusni '''ambition' n'' ambitsia '''amend' v'' amendovat; amendovate '''amendment' n'' amendment '''America' n'' Amerika '''American' adj Amerikan; Amerikanski; n'' Amerikan '''amiable' adj emabel; feen among prep pod amongst prep pod amount n'' potshet '''amount of money' n'' sum; potshet; bedraught '''amuse' v'' amuse '''amusement' n'' amusent '''an' art (see '''a) '''anal adj analni; ritni analysis n'' analyse '''analyst' n'' analyst '''analytic' adj analytikni analyze v'' analysovat; analysovate '''ancestor' n'' fogotter; forgotter '''ancestorial' adj fogotni; forgotni ancestress n'' fogotris; forgotris '''ancestrial' adj fogotni; forgotni ancestry n'' fogang; forgang '''ancient' adj aynshent and conj an; and Andrew n pr Anneri; Andreas; Androo; Andrew anemia n'' anemia '''anemic' adj anemikni angel n'' anjel '''anger' n'' enger; nano '''angle' n'' uwel; venkel '''angry' adj bows; engri; nanwane anguish n'' belt '''animal' n'' sweerk; zvaiera (''plural) animate adj animatni; v'' animatovat; animatovate '''animation' n'' animatsia '''ankle' n'' tshlenok '''anoint' v'' pomazat; pomazate '''anointment' n'' mast '''announce' v'' zavolat; zavolate '''announcement' n'' zavolating '''another' adv another answer n'' esse (see appendix); ''v esse ant n'' oumsaik '''anteater' n'' oumsaikchester; oumsaikmasher '''anthill' n'' oumsaikkopetsh; festning; oumsaikfestning '''anthropologic' adj antropologikalni anthropological adj antropologikalni anthropologist n'' antropologist '''anthropology' n'' antropologia '''antidisestablishmentarianism' n'' antidisestablishmentarianisma '''antidisestablishmentarianist' adj antidisestablishmentarianistiski; n'' antidisestablishmentarianist '''antiquity' n'' antikitee '''antler' n'' paroh; prock (''dated) anus n'' vot; anus; reet; rit; ritniotvor (''revival) any adj eni anyone adv eniwan anything adv wishettek anytime adv enitime anyway adv achoso anywhere adv enimiseto; emisto apart adv oujid; epart apologize v'' ospravetlos (see appendix) '''apparatus' n'' aparat '''appear' v'' come (see appendix) '''appearance' n'' cumst '''appendix' n'' appendiks; apendiks '''appetite' n'' chestlust; mashlust '''applaud' v'' aplaudovat; aplaudovate '''applause' n'' aplaus '''apple' n'' aplon; jablonske '''apple tree' n'' aplostrum; jablostrum '''applicate' v'' aplikatovat; aplikatovate '''application' n'' aplikatsia '''appoint' v'' onvise '''appointment' n'' onvisnost '''appraisal' n'' taksatsia '''appraise' v'' taksatovat; taksatovate '''appraiser' n'' taksator '''appreciate' v'' touyie; tougive (see: ''give) appreciation n'' tougift '''approach' n'' tounethring; ''v tounether appropriate adj doberkenth appropriateness n'' doberkenskel '''approval' n'' eproovine '''approve' v'' eproof '''April' adj aprilni; n'' april '''apron' n'' zastera '''arch' n'' aetsh '''archeologic' adj arkeologikalni archeological adj arkeologikalni archeologist n'' arkeologist '''archeology' n'' arkeologia '''architect' n'' arkitekt '''architectural' adj arkitekturni architecture n'' arkitektura '''archive' n'' arkif '''are' n'' ár '''area' n'' kraith '''areal' adj kraithen; arial arise v'' erayse; rayse '''argue' v'' wesnin '''argument' n'' wertial '''arithmetic' adj aritmetikalni arm n'' (''body part) arm; (weapon) vodsk; v'' wizbroivat; wizbroivate '''armadillo' n'' armadillo; pasavets (''revival) armistice n'' voplalouck '''armpit' n'' podpash '''army' n'' vojsko '''around' prep round; rone arrest n'' arrest; ''v arreste arrestation n'' arrestatsia '''arrival' n'' uspore '''arrive' v'' usporit; usporite '''arrive later' n'' sennovat; neshtovat '''arrive the next day' v'' denneshtovat '''arrogance' n'' vuesocklaw '''arrogant' n'' vuesocklawni '''arrow' n'' eargh; ship; sheep '''arson' n'' podpauln '''arsoned' adj podpillen art n'' art '''artichoke' n'' artishok '''article' n'' stranka '''artificial' n'' arobeten '''artisan' n'' artisan '''artist' n'' arter '''as' conj as; prep as; like ascend v'' upstige '''ascent' n'' upstiging '''as good as can be' adj pasht; pashtakai ash n'' popol; eask '''ashamed' adj hanblivi; hanned ashes from wood n'' dreveask; drevesh; dreffish (''dated) a short time ago adv kratky prede Asia n'' Asia '''Asian' adj Asian; n'' Asian '''as if' conj aslike ask v'' ask; frage (see appendix) '''asleep' adv espavat as long as adv lang as as of now adv as new aspect n'' aspekt '''asphalt' n'' blackhorck; asfalt; asphalt '''asphyxia' n'' asfiksia '''asphyxial' adj asfiksialni asphyxiant adj asfiksiant; n'' asfiksiant '''asphyxiate' v'' asfiksiatovat; asfiksiatovate '''asphyxiation' n'' asfiksiatsia '''assemble' v'' byput '''assembly' n'' byput '''assembly line' n'' byputband '''assign' v'' podavat; podavate '''assignment' n'' podavnost '''associate' n'' assost; ''v byvit; byvite association n'' (''act of association) byvitnost; (group) assosing as soon as n'' kettiem '''assume' v'' fornim (see: ''nim) assumption n'' fornimming '''assuredly' adv fovar asthma n'' asma '''asthmatic' adj asmatikalni; asmin astrologic adj astrologikalni astrological adj astrologikalni astrologist n'' astrologist '''astrology' n'' astrologia '''astronaut' n'' astronaft '''astronomer' n'' astronomer '''astronomic' adj astronomikalni astronomical adj astronomikalni astronomy n'' astronomia '''as well' adj ae'hey as well as conj ae'hey as asylum n'' azeel; asailum (''revival) at prep at at all adv sweans at an early age adv froorockni at hand adv rookane at home adv domu; o'hame, o'haym at least adv lestens at night adv notsni at our side adv entlang at risk adj riskni; adv riskni; risken attack n'' onfall; ''v fall on (see appendix) attacker n'' onfaller '''attempt' n'' traught; ''v traughte attend v'' adowne '''attention' n'' atensia '''attention disorder' n'' atensporwa '''attentive' adj atentifni attest v'' atteste '''at the basement of' prep ground up; upground at the foot of prep upfoot; upnoa; upstope at the time adv potid at the time of prep potid attic n'' podcrow '''attract' n'' podsalit; podsalite '''attraction' n'' atraksia; podsalebechen '''at what time' adv kemmen (poetic) at your service adv fo thine; for thine auction n'' auksia; oukshen; ''v auksiovat; aksiovate; oukshen audacity n'' smelost '''audience' n'' commol '''auditorium' n'' auditorium; commolroom '''aunt' n'' teta '''Australia' n'' Australia '''Australian' adj Australian; n'' Australian '''Austria' n'' Rakusko '''Austrian' adj Rakuski; n'' Rakushan '''author' n'' tshiter '''authority' n'' broig; broy '''automatic' adj awtomatiski automobile n'' carra; bilka; bieca '''autopsy' n'' telglens '''autumn' n'' jesenj '''available' adj geaskopni avarice n'' lakominost '''avaricious' adj lakomi avariciousness n'' lakominost '''avenge' n'' avendsh; ''v avendsh avenue n'' stromcesta '''average' adj bestredni; n'' bestred; ''v bestredit; bestredite avocado n'' avokado '''avoid' v'' rettenit; rettenite '''awake' adv drong aware adj onwearni; onwear awareness n'' onwearnost; onwear '''away' adv gun; eread; pretsh (dated) '- away' adv way- awesom adj ousem awesomness n'' ousemnost '''awl' n'' shidlo '''ax' n'' aks '''axe' n'' aks '''Aztec' n'' Aztek '''Aztecan' adj Aztekan B B''' symb B (pronounce: bee) '''baby n'' baybee; nimol '''babysitter' n'' baybeesitter; nimolglenser '''bachelor' adj (study) bachelorni; (unmarried) mladenetsni; n'' (''study) bachelor; (unmarried man) mladenets back adv back; n'' back; ''v back backbone n'' backcost '''backfire' n'' backfeyr; ''v backfure backpack n'' backpack; rucksack '''back part' n'' hinten; backenner '''backward' adj afterlik; adv ruck backwards adv ruck bacon n'' slan '''bacon and eggs' n'' slanin; slanina '''bad' adj slay bad breath n'' baddah '''bad day' n'' baduan '''bad hair' n'' slayvlas '''bad hair day' n'' slayvlasden (see: ''den) bad mood n'' slayer '''badger' n'' bousuck '''baffle' v'' osatsit; osatsite '''bafflement' n'' osatshie '''bag' n'' tsue '''baggage' n'' batotshin; betotsh '''bake' v'' pietsh; beek (''dated) baker n'' pekar; beeker (''dated) balance n'' balansia; ''v balansovat; balansovate balance of powers n'' oafwight '''bald' adj baldni ball n'' ball '''ball court' n'' balldom '''ball game' n'' ballra '''ballet' n'' ballea '''ball player' n'' ballplayer; ballrar '''balm' n'' balm '''bamboo' n'' bamboo '''banana' n'' banana '''band' n'' band '''bang' adv bang; n'' bang; ''v bang bangs n'' lemmang; rulcut; owbyer '''banjo' n'' banyo; banjo '''bank' n'' bank '''bank building' n'' bankstavebechen '''banking' n'' bankin '''banner' n'' criddel; criddle (''dated) baptism n'' kyrst '''baptismal' adj kyrstni baptist n'' kyrster '''baptize' v'' kyrstit '''bar' n'' (''beam) drog; (counter) bar; (licensed business) krytshma; crutch; calver; bar; v'' barrovat; barrovate '''barbarian' adj barbarian; n'' barbar '''barbaric' adj barbarik; barbarni barbarism n'' barbarisma '''barbecue' n'' grill; ''v grillovat; grillovate barbecue grill n'' grill '''barbecue sauce' n'' grillsals; grillsalsa '''barbeque' n'' grill; ''v grillovat; grillovate barbeque grill n'' grill '''barbeque sauce' n'' grillsals; grillsalsa '''barber' n'' holitsh '''barber shop' n'' holitshhous '''bare' adj (naked) gol; (minimal) bilni barefoot adj bos; adv bos barefooted adj bos barely adv berly; bearlee; koum bark n'' (''of a tree) core; (of a dog) eyg; v'' eyge '''barking' adj eygin; n'' eyging; eygin '''barn' n'' shopa; shop; barn '''barrel' n'' sud '''barren' adj forleat base n'' fongdeering; ground; ''v cestit; cestite based in prep ecesten in based on prep ecesten up basement n'' podrem '''basic' adj basalni; ground- basic information n'' groundspait '''basin' n'' tass; bazea; taz (''revival) basis n'' basis; ground '''basket' n'' koshar; cornmate '''basketball' n'' basketball '''bass' n'' (''music) bass; (fish) bersha; v'' bass; basse '''bath' n'' ban; ''v banne bathe n'' bayth; ''v kupat; kupate bathroom n'' banroom '''battalion' n'' batalyon '''battle' n'' boy; ''v boy battlefield n'' ootlack '''be' v'' bite (see appendix); (''if not clear) yie; (of weather) do (see appendix) be able to v'' can (see appendix); can (see appendix) -pos '''beach' n'' plase '''beak' n'' hub; ''v hubavat; hubavate be afraid v'' bite (see: ''bite) efrayd; skruenne (dated) be aggressive v'' bite (see: ''bite) agressifni; rouke be allowed to v'' magh (see appendix) '''be a problem' v'' form nash '''beam' n'' belck '''bean' n'' fasselie '''be anemic' v'' anemikovat '''bean field' n'' fasselpole '''bean paste' n'' fasselkashe '''bean pod' n'' fassellusk; fassellush '''bear' n'' medwed; ''v nosit; nosite; niest bear children v'' nosit; nosite; niest '''beard' n'' skag; beard '''bearded' adj skagni; beardni beardless adj bezskag; bezbeard beast n'' besht '''beat' adj beet; n'' beet; ''v (hit) beet; uderzat; uderzate; (win against) porazit; porazite; orazit; orazite beat in a game v'' raurazit; raurazite '''beautiful' adj prach; crashing beauty n'' prach; pracht '''beaver' n'' bobor '''Beaver River' n pr Rike o'thie Bobors be awaiting v'' potshkat '''be bad' v'' slay hine '''be blind' v'' oakbleynt hine '''be born' v'' niesthe '''be busy' v'' zait hine '''be careful' v'' surghe hine '''because' conj labe because of conj labe o'; labe '; ontshest (+gen) because of which adv bitham be childish v'' detshnut; deknut '''be clean' v'' tshizdat; tshizdate '''be clear' v'' yasnidat; yasnidate '''be cold' v'' feale (see appendix) hine cold '''become' v'' bico (see appendix) '''become a father' v'' set hine tratsh; set hine tratsh out '''become extinct' v'' bico outzomrieten (see: ''bico); outzomriet be compassionate v'' withbivet (see: ''bivet) be concerned n'' come (see appendix) i'selst '''be confused' v'' come (see appendix) i'strapim '''bed' n'' postel '''bedbug' n'' bedbesht; postbesht '''bedroom' n'' bedroom '''be drunk' v'' ope hine; shlonck hine '''be dry' v'' droye '''bedspread' n'' hurck '''bee' n'' bymber '''beef' n'' beef '''beef stew' n'' beefstyoo '''beehive' n'' bymberhaif '''beer' n'' pivo; pive '''beeswax' n'' bymbervosk; ''v bymbervoskovat; bymbervoskovate beetle n'' ghrobak '''be expensive' v'' drai hine '''be fat' v'' tuchen hine '''be feeble' v'' robe hine de blive mudli; come (see appendix) i'mud '''be flooded' v'' prilive '''before' prep befor; befo beg v'' zhobrat; zhobrate; prosit; prosite '''beget' v'' bigea (see: ''gea) beggar n'' zhobrater; proser; prositer; shmunk '''begin' v'' bigen '''beginning' n'' bigen '''be going to' v'' gerre (see appendix) '''behave' v'' hovat; hovate '''behave oneself' v'' sywitsh '''behavior' n'' hovasbechen '''behind' prep behine behold v'' glent; glente '''being' adj issing; issin; n'' issing; issin; essen '''belch' n'' gerg; ''v gergat belief n'' vire '''believe' v'' virit; virite '''believer' n'' viriter; virer (''poetic) bell n'' bell '''bell-like' adj bellni bellow n'' brevlo; ''v brevlovat bell-ringer n'' beller '''belly' n'' brue '''belong' v'' hore '''belonging' n'' horning '''belong to' v'' udhore '''beloved' adj shear; libni; serdetsni below adv/prep pod; podda belt n'' opasok '''bend' n'' ohib; hib; ''v hurb beneath adv/prep pod; podse benevolence n'' doberwill '''benevolent' adj doberwilling benign adj doberlik; gutig bent adj hurben; n'' onlay '''be obliged to' v'' mus '''bereave' v'' vilupit; vilupite '''bereaved' adj vilupt bereaver n'' viluper; vilupiter '''bereavement' n'' vilupnost; vilup '''berry' n'' bobulee '''beside' prep nefside besides adv crom best adj best betray v'' do un shmean de (see: ''do); shmean betrayal n'' shmensi '''better' adj better; bettere; dobrar between prep betwixt (pronounce: beetweeckt or betwikst); between be warned v'' varove '''beyond' adv/prep hinten bib n'' brindak; slintshek '''Bible' n'' Biblia '''biceps' n'' stroungem '''bid' n'' mod; ''v modlit; modlite bidder n'' modder '''bidding' adj moddin; n'' modding '''big' adj beag; welk big-eared adj kuegreayuck; kuegreahe (poetic) big toe n'' tshirst; tshyrtshast '''bile' n'' zhyltsh '''bilingual' adj dwahnarashni bilingualism n'' dwahnarashnost '''billiard' n'' bilyart '''billiard table' n'' bilyarttaybel '''bin' n'' quosh (pronounce: ''kwosh or kwuesh); v'' quoshe (pronounce: ''kwoshe or kwueshe) bind v'' binde '''bioengineering' n'' bioendshining; biosabot; bifesabot '''biographer' n'' biograf '''biography' n'' biografia '''biologic' adj biologiski biological adj biologiski; biologikalni biologist n'' biologist '''biology' n'' biologia '''bird' n'' ewteck '''birth' n'' byth; rozdenj '''birthday' n'' namedi '''birthplace' n'' rozto (pronounce: ''rosto or roshto) bisexual adj biseksualni; n'' biseksualni; bowfer '''bishop' n'' bishop '''bishopric' n'' bishopric '''bit' n'' bite; bit; smouleck '''bite' n'' kreesbechen; ''v krees; krisat; krisate biting adj kreezen; krisen; krissen (dated) bitter adj horki; n'' bitter '''bitterness' n'' horkinost '''bi-weekly' adj dwahtyshdenni black adj black; blynde (dated); n'' black; blinth (''dated) black bean n'' tshiernifasselie; tshierni '''blackbird' n'' throst; drost (''dated); drozd (revival) blackboard n'' tshiernidesque (pronounce: ''tshiernidesck); tshiernideska (revival); tshierni blacken v'' blacken '''blackness' n'' blacknost '''blacksmith' n'' kovatsh '''blacksmith shop' n'' kovatshhous '''blast' n'' blast; trashing; ''v blaste; trashe blapharon n'' vietshko '''bleed' v'' crue '''bleed extensively' v'' nashkrit; nashkrite '''bleed to death' v'' waycrue; cry hine '''bless' v'' blidshnat; blidshnate; blesheghnat; blesheghnate '''blessed' adj blidshen blessing n'' blidshbechen '''blind' adj oakbleynt blind man n'' oakbleynter '''blindness' n'' oakbleyntnost '''blister' n'' blether; opar '''block' n'' block; bluek (''dated); v'' blocke; bluege (''dated) blog n'' blog; ''v blogge blond adj blond blood n'' crew '''blood bank' n'' credbank '''blood donor' n'' credater '''blood transfusion' n'' cretransfusia '''bloody' adj blydi; crefni; kyrfni bloom n'' (''act of blooming) kwetting; (metal) brus; v'' kwette '''bloomery' n'' brust '''blooming' adj kwetting; kwettin; n'' (''act of blooming) kwetting; (metal) brusting blossom n'' kwetnost '''blouse' n'' bloos '''blow' n'' fuegbechen; ''v fukat; fukate; (of weather) wai blow on a fire v'' fyrwukrat; fyrwukrate '''blow one's nose' v'' blow '''blue' adj mod; n'' moder; mod '''bluebird' n'' huttensenger '''bluish' adj modni; moderni bluish green adj milt; n'' milt '''boar' n'' (''male pig) kanets; (wild boar) diwiek board n'' desque (pronounce: ''desck); deska (revival) boast v'' bouste '''boat' n'' tshlyn '''boat trip' n'' tshlynfeart '''bobcat' n'' bobcat '''body' adj telni; n'' (''of an animal) case; telo (poetic); (organization) buedi body fluid n'' telni-plin '''body part' n'' telni-part '''boil' n'' (''accumulation of pus) nasht; (point of cooking) buedvar; v'' guedvare '''boiled' adj guedvart bold adj wolnisead boldness n'' wolniseadnost '''bolt' n'' (''metal) shkrutka; (sieve) shop; v'' (''connect) shkrutkat; shkrutkate; (escape) shotsholt; (sieve) shop bolter n'' (''flour milling) lashta; (botany) bolter; (metal) shkrutker; (sieve) shopya bomb n'' bomba; bumba; ''v bombat; bombate; bumbat; bumbate bombard v'' bombat; bombate; bumbat; bumbate '''bombardment' n'' bombabechen; bumbabechen '''bone' n'' cost '''bonfire' n'' feyrstort; feyrstought (''poetic) book n'' book; ''v booke bookcase n'' bookshrank '''book cover' n'' caft; carft '''bookkeeper' n'' bookkeeper '''bookkeeping' n'' bookkeeping '''book margin' n'' booktratsh '''book of genealogy' n'' matherstandsbook '''bookstore' n'' bookhous; bookshous '''book title' n'' bookname; booktitel; booktitla (''revival) book vendor n'' bookman (see: ''man) border n'' ockray '''born' adj niesth borrow v'' spostit; spostite '''boss' n'' boss '''bossy' adj bossi botanic n'' botanisti '''botanical' n'' botanisti; botanikalni '''botanist' n'' botanist '''botany' n'' botania '''both' adv bowth; bowf bother v'' kear hine un ashk '''bottle' n'' fliesh '''bottle of wine' n'' dshinflar '''bottom' n'' zadek; teelk '''bound' adj (prepared) bawnd; bred; (obliged) bawnd; n'' (''boundary) bode; (leap) bawnd; v'' (''surround) bawnd; (leap) bawnd bound to adv bawnde; bounde (dated) boundary n'' bode '''bouquet' n'' bookae '''bow' n'' (''weapon) luk; (bend) ohib; (rod) slatshik; (knot) klitshka; (gesture) buging; (ship) bow; v'' (''bend) hurb; (gesture) buge bow and arrow n'' luk'n'eargh; luk'n'ship; luk'n'sheep '''bowing' n'' (''bend) hurbnost; (gesture) buging bowl n'' (''scale) misa; mise; (ball) bol bowlegged adj toalt; hurbnoan bow-legged adj toalt; hurbnoan bowling n'' bolling '''bowling ball' n'' bollingball '''box' n'' shrank; shkadler '''boy' n'' lad; boy (''dated) bracelet n'' braslea '''brackish' adj spitochen; brackish brag adj brag; adv brag; n'' brag; ''v brag braggart n'' braggart '''braid' n'' tsop; ''v tsopivat; tsopivate; tsopovat; tsopovate brain n'' mose; mosque (pronounce: ''moskwe or mosk); brayn; mozog (revival) brainwash n'' braynwash; ''v braynwashe brakes n'' rems (singular: ''rem) branch n'' koner; coner '''brand' n'' mark; ''v marke branding adj markin; n'' marking '''branding iron' n'' markoiern; oiernmarker '''brand-new' adj brand brave adj moodig; brief bravery n'' briefnost; moodighed '''brawl' n'' burd; ''v burdovat; burdovate; bardavat; bardavate brazier n'' hodla '''bread' n'' gutch '''breadth' n'' shiroken '''break' n'' break; ''v breake breakfast n'' frustuck '''break in' v'' inbreake '''break money' v'' folde '''break off' v'' rozbit; rozbite '''break something' v'' yetbreake (''dated) breast n'' brest; dintat '''breast feeding' n'' suksuk '''breath' n'' dah '''breathe' v'' diegat '''breathless' n'' bezdah '''breed' n'' breed; ''v breede breed selectively v'' ponuecat; ponuecate '''brewer' n'' pivover '''brewery' n'' pivovar '''bribe' n'' tsener; ''v tsenit; tsenite bribery n'' tsenin '''brick' n'' brick '''bricklayer' n'' bricksloug; brickslough '''bride' n'' nevesta '''bridge' n'' bridsh; most; ''v mostat; mostate bridle n'' uzda; ''v uzdat; uzdate brigade n'' brigad '''bright' adj dairk brightness n'' dairkin '''brilliance' n'' brilnost '''brilliant' adj brilni; slumpi brimstone n'' seer '''brine' n'' lák; ''v lákovat; lákovate bring v'' bring '''bring about' v'' upbring '''bring down' v'' netherbring '''bring in' v'' inbring '''bring to an end' v'' endbring '''bring to a halt' v'' houltbring '''broad' adj wide; brodni broadcast n'' outsend; ''v outsende broadcaster n'' outsender '''broil' n'' sasp; ''v saspat; saspate broke adj broken broken adj broken broken-hearted adj brechtserdits; brecht (revival) brood n'' brood '''brook' n'' barn; barina (''revival) broom n'' metal; metla '''brothel' n'' vereyn; hoahous '''brother' n'' bruether; bracky (''dated); brat (revival) brother in arms n'' vodshbrat '''brother-in-law' n'' loubruether; loubracky (''dated); loubrat (revival) brown adj rieve; n'' rieve '''brown excrements' n'' chneddy; chneddie (''revival) brownish adj rievni brush n'' shtotka; ''v shtotkat; shtotkate brush away v'' wayshtotkat; wayshtotkate '''brushstroke' n'' shtot '''brutal' adj brutalni; vreck brutality n'' brutalnost; vreggin '''bubble' n'' bubbel; dubbel '''bucket' n'' vedro; ''v vedrovat; vedrovate bud n'' pupen; ''v punnovat; punnovate Buddha n'' Buddha (pronounce: ''booda) Buddhism n'' Buddhisma (pronounce: ''boodisma) Buddhist adj buddhistiski (pronounce: boodistiski); n'' buddhist (pronounce: ''boodist) buddy n'' brot '''budget' n'' balchin '''build' v'' stavat; stavate '''building' n'' bude; stavebechen '''building rights' n'' staveright '''buisness' n'' vetshen '''bull' adj býkni; n'' (''animal) beek; (lie) bull; v'' (''force) beekovat; beekovate; (lie) bullovat; bullovate bullet n'' gull; ''v gullkavat; gullkavate bulletproof adj gullfest bullfight n'' beeking '''bullfighter' n'' beeker '''bullshit' n'' buck '''bully' n'' sharkop; ''v sharke bullying adj sharkin; n'' shark; sharking '''bum' n'' gat; gart '''bumblebee' n'' tshmell '''bunch' n'' bukie; pek; kishtsh; ''v bukiet; kisht bunion n'' bunyon '''bunny' n'' kninchen '''bureau' n'' biuro '''bureaucracy' n'' biurokratsia '''bureaucrat' n'' biurokrat '''bureaucratic' adj biurokratni burial n'' pohyrb '''burn' n'' horck; opeklina (''revival); v'' horit; horite; palt; poult (''dated) burn up v'' uphorit; uphorite; uppalt; uppoult (''dated) burp n'' gerg; ''v gergat burst n'' prask; ''v prasknut burst out v'' ouprasknut '''bury' v'' pohurb '''bury the hatchet' v'' pohyrbit; pohyrbite '''bus' n'' bus '''bus driver' n'' busriadier; busvozier '''bus seat' n'' tshoongym; bustshooli '''bus service' n'' bussyvess '''bus station' n'' busstatsia '''bus stop' n'' busbreak '''bush' adj curni; n'' cur '''bush fire' n'' curfeyr; curni feyr '''business' n'' sák '''business card' n'' sákcard '''bust' n'' (''statue) buste; (of woman) bosum; (act of busting) busting; v'' bust; buste '''busy' adj zait but conj ale; prep vuenimpo butcher n'' resnick; ''v resnicke butcher shop n'' resnickhous '''butt' n'' vot '''butter' n'' mazel; maslo; ''v maslovat; maslovate butterfly n'' motill; ''v motillovat; motillovate buttock n'' gat; gart '''buttocks' n'' golg; gest; gat '''button' n'' gombik; ''v gombikovat; gombikovate buy v'' kopovat; kopovate '''buyer' v'' kopor '''buying' adj kopovatin; kopovattin; n'' kop; kopf; kopphe (''dated) buzz n'' bzyz; ''v bzyzovat; bzyzovat; bzukovat (dated); bzukovate (dated) by prep by by chance adv bykans; kansno (poetic) bylaw n'' býrlou; lage '''by means of' prep nap; napi by mistake adv by falnost; falnostane C C''' symb C (pronounce: tsee) '''cabbage n'' shlat; shalát '''cabin' n'' kabeen '''cable' n'' lano; kaybel '''cacao' n'' kokoa '''cacao bean' n'' kokoafasselie '''cactus' n'' kaktus '''cactus fruit' n'' kaktusowotsh; kaktusplod '''cadastral' adj kadastralni cadaver n'' shtribno '''cage' n'' klietka '''cake' n'' klatsh; tort; kayck '''calender' n'' klender '''calf' n'' (''of a cow) tella; tell; (of the leg) calf calf muscle n'' eeker '''call' n'' call; ''v calle callus n'' kallus '''calm' adj kalmni; v'' kalmnovat; kalmnovate '''calm down' v'' oukalmnovat; oukalmnovate '''calmly' adv kalmon; kalmnine calve v'' telliat; telliate '''camel' n'' camel '''camera' n'' camera '''camp' n'' camp; kamp; ''v kampovat; kampovate camp fire n'' campfeyr; kampfeyr '''campground' n'' kamping; campground; kampground '''campaign' n'' sutshace '''can' n'' can; ''v can (modal); can -pos (poetic) canal n'' canal '''canalization' n'' canalisatsia '''canalize' v'' canalisatovat; canalisatovate '''canary' n'' kanarya '''cancer' adj kankerni; n'' kanker '''candelabrum' n'' swietshkaholder '''candidacy' n'' candidatsia '''candidate' n'' candidat '''candle' n'' swietshka; swiets (''dated) candleholder n'' swietshkaholder '''candlelight' n'' swietshkaswetlo '''candlestick' n'' swietshkapalitsh; swietshkateach; swietshkateatsh '''cane' n'' roar; ''v rorovat; rorovate cane syrup n'' roarwod '''canopy' n'' cluecatetshestice '''can't' v'' cat; canne '''canvas' n'' kanvas; canvas (''dated) canyon n'' canyon '''cap' n'' (''head cover) tshpitsh; (protective cover) kolok; v'' kep '''capable' adj kamposni capability n'' kamposnost '''capacity' n'' kapasita; kompasita '''cape' n'' kabát '''capital' adj arets; n'' omesna '''capitol' n'' cepitol; kapitola (''revival) captivate beshteghen captive adj zaimutten; n'' zaimut '''captivity' n'' zaimutshen '''capture' n'' zaimutbechen; ''v zaimut; zaimute car n'' carra; bilka; bieca '''card' n'' card '''cardboard' n'' karbed '''card game' n'' cardra '''cardinal' adj kardinalni; n'' kardinal '''cardiologist' n'' kardiologist '''cardiology' n'' kardiologia '''care' n'' surgh; ''v have (see: appendix) surgh careful adj surghfol carefully adj surghfol; surghfollane careless adj bessurgh; bezsurgh (poetic) caress n'' ghladka; ''v ghladkat; ghladkate carnation adj hrebitshekni; n'' hrebitshek '''carnival' n'' karneval '''carnivalesque' adj karnevalesk carnivalistic adj karnevalistiski carnival rides n'' karnevalistiski; karnevalistiske (''dated) carpenter n'' karpenter '''carpenter shop' n'' karpenterhous '''carpentry' n'' karpentree '''carpet' n'' plasht '''carreer' n'' carreer '''carrier' n'' vervater '''carrot' n'' mauer; merqua (pronounce: ''mýrkwa) carry v'' vervat; vervate '''carry a heavy load' v'' bistonit; bistonite '''carry away' v'' wayvervat; wayvervate '''carry on one's back' v'' ghyrbat; ghyrbate '''carry water' v'' wodniet '''cart' n'' cart '''cartilage' n'' ghrond; ghrubafka '''case' n'' (''instance) sagh; (box) sooker cassava n'' kasava '''cassette' n'' kaset '''cassette recorder' n'' kasetor '''cassock' n'' rase; cask; casc (''dated) cast n'' cast; ''v cast; caste castle n'' sham '''castrate' adj ofhockni; v'' ofhocke '''castration' n'' ofhockning; ofhock '''casual' adj saghni cat n'' cat '''catalog' n'' kataloug; ''v katalougovat; katalougovate catalogue n'' kataloug; ''v katalougovat; katalougovate cataract n'' shetsicle; katarakt '''catch' n'' lapebechen; ''v lapat; lapate catch a fish v'' trhat; trhate '''catch fire' v'' got (see appendix) in i that feyr; ohenj hine '''categorization' n'' kategorisatsia '''categorize' v'' kategorivat; kategorivate '''category' n'' kategoria '''caterpillar' n'' hoosnits '''catfish' n'' sumets; catfish '''cattle' n'' fee '''cause' n'' cous; ''v couse causeway n'' nasp; nassepee '''caution' n'' opaternost '''cautious' adj opaterni cave n'' jaskinj; mushkop; tshashtsh '''caveman' n'' mushkoper '''caviar' n'' kaviar '''cd' n'' tseedee '''cease' n'' waught; ''v waughte ceasefire n'' waught o'that fure; ''v do (see appendix) un waughte o'that fure cedar n'' kedar '''ceiba' n'' seiba '''ceiba tree' n'' seibastrom (see: ''strom) celebrate v'' feste '''celebration' n'' fest '''celibacy' n'' kelibatnost '''celibate' adj kelibatni; n'' kelibat '''cell' n'' sel '''cellar' n'' pifnits; ''v pifnitsovat; pifnitsovate cell phone n'' mobilni telefon '''cellular' adj selni cellular phone n'' mobilni telefon '''cemetery' n'' kyrghow; tsintrin; grobbel '''census' n'' narodni stet '''census bureau' n'' narodni-stetbiuro '''center' n'' (''middle) mithten; (building) senter centipede n'' stonoshka '''central' adj mithni Central America n'' Mithni Amerika '''century' n'' smorow; yarhoonert; wanunrow '''ceremonial' adj rýtni ceremony n'' rýt '''certain' adj necki; dshistni; pevni certainly adv neckine; dshistine; pevnine certainty n'' neckist; dshist; pevnarod '''certificate' n'' lera; ''v lerat; lerate certificate of divorce n'' divorsni lera '''chaff' n'' chaff '''chain' n'' tshayn; ''v tshayne chair n'' tshooli '''chairman' n'' tshooliman (see: ''man) chalk adj tshalkni; n'' tshalk; ''v tshalkovat; tshalkovate chalkboard n'' tshalkni; tshalk '''challenge' n'' outscuesnost; ''v outscuese chamber n'' room '''chamber door' n'' roomdour '''chameleon' n'' tshamelyon '''chance' n'' kans '''chandelier' n'' swietshkaholder '''change' n'' chaynge; ''v chaynge change drastically v'' uthorwe '''change one's mind' n'' uthorvat; uthorvate; uthorwe hine '''channel' n'' channel '''chaos' n'' kás '''chaotic' n'' kásni '''chap' n'' chap; ''v chap chapel adj kapelni; n'' kapel '''chaps' n'' tolk; touk '''chapter' n'' capitol '''character' n'' kerrekter '''characteristic' adj kerrekterni; n'' kerrekteree '''charcoal' n'' ughlie '''charge' n'' nabo; ''v nabit; nabite charged with prep enabitten kue charitable adj almushni charitable deed n'' milovien '''charity' n'' almushna '''charlatan' n'' sharlatan '''charm' n'' charm; ''v charm chase n'' ghnatsbechen; ''v ghnats; ghnatsa (dated) chat n'' (''computer) tshet; potshivor (revival); (discussion) sladock; v'' (''computer) tshette; potshivorit (revival); potshivorite (revival); (discuss) sladovit; sladovite chatting room n'' tshettin room; potshifroom (''revival) chatter n'' sledmie; ''v sledmiet chayote n'' chayote '''chayote fruit' n'' chayoteowotsh; chayoteplod '''cheap' adj latsni cheek n'' leets; leetse '''cheer' n'' cheer; ''v cheer cheers interj nasdrave; prosta cheese n'' syr '''chemical' adj shemikni; n'' shemikal '''chemist' n'' shemik '''chemist shop' n'' shemikhous '''chemistry' n'' shemiki '''cherimoya' n'' cherimoya '''cherimoya fruit' n'' cherimoyaowotsh; cherimoyaplod '''cherry' n'' bobbel; cherresh; tshereshna (''revival) chess n'' shack '''chest' n'' (''anatomy) hrud; (strong box) debna; trughla chew n'' zhoo; ''v zhuvat; zhuvate chewing adj zhuvatni chewing gum n'' zhuvatshka '''chick' n'' ult; cratch '''chicken' n'' kurtsh '''chicken coop' n'' kurtshhous '''chief' adj visneshni; n'' visnor; visnesh '''chiefly' adv ostni chief priest n'' ostkazatell '''child' n'' deatsha (see appendix); tshide (see appendix) '''childbirth' n'' deatshabyth; tshidebyth; deatsharozdenj; tshiderozdenj '''childhood' n'' deatshahood; tshidehood '''childish' adj detshni childishness n'' detshnost '''childlike' adj detshposni; dekposni; dekni (poetic) Chile n'' Chile '''chili' n'' chili '''chill' adj reerni; n'' reer; ''v reere chilopede n'' stonoshka '''chimney' n'' komin; comn (''dated) chin n'' brad '''chip' n'' chip; ''v chip; chipovat; chipovate chipmunk n'' shtraifhyrnshen; hyrnshen '''chirp' n'' sherp; ''v sherpovat; sherpovate chisel n'' delatel; ''v delatlovat; delatlovate chocolate n'' tshyklit; shokolah '''choice' n'' wiberta '''choice of ease' n'' storkupad '''choir' n'' quaire (pronounce: ''kwaire or kweare) choke n'' dush; ''v dushit; dushite choke on food v'' feshit; feshite '''chomp' n'' pozhoo; odzhoo; odshoo (''dated); v'' pozhuvat; pozhuvate; odzhuvat; odzhuvate; odshuvat (''dated); odshuvate (dated) choose v'' wibert; wibrat; wibrate '''chop' v'' tinat; tinate '''chore' n'' plikt '''chorus' n'' ridock '''Christian' adj krestni; n'' krestman (see appendix) '''Christianity' n'' That Krestni Vire; Krestanstwa (''revival) chronicle n'' kronikel '''chronicler' n'' kronikelor '''chubby' adj kuershni; njakorshni; nejkrwoutshni church n'' kertsha; kostol; tsirkew; circle '''church law' n'' kremtsha '''cicada' n'' shkrezhat '''cigar' n'' sigar '''cigarette' n'' sigaret '''cilantro' n'' silantro '''cinema' n'' kino '''circle' n'' tsirkulo; ''v tsirkulat; tsirkulate circumcise v'' snithe '''circumcision' n'' snithing '''cistern' n'' sisterna '''citizen' n'' tsivilni; sitzen (pronounce: ''sitsen) citizen rights n'' tsivilni rights '''city' n'' mest (see appendix) '''city gate' n'' mestabranan (see: ''branan) civic n'' mestni '''civic center' n'' mestni senter; obtshansk (''revival) civil adj tsivilni civilian adj tsivilni; n'' tsivilni '''civilisation' n'' tsivilisatsia '''civility' n'' tsivilita '''civilize' v'' tsivilovat; tsivilovate '''claim' n'' clem; ''v spreache (see appendix); clem clap n'' tles; kles; tlap; klap; ''v tlieskat; tlieskate; tlesnut; tlapkat; tlapkat; klieskat; klieskate; klesnut; klapkat; klapkate clapping n'' tlessing; klessing; tlapping; klapping '''clarification' n'' yasnan '''clarify' v'' yasnat; yasnate '''clarity' n'' yasnien '''clash' n'' klash; ''v klashe class n'' klass; ''v klasse clavicle n'' klootshnikost '''claw' n'' (''of animal) pazur; pazoor; (of crab) cleppet; v'' (''scratch) pazurivat; pazurivate; (embrace) cleppetivat; cleppetivate; (climb) drápat; drápate claw hammer n'' clether '''clay' n'' yeel; gleen; ardshil '''clay jug' n'' dzhebarn '''clay mask' n'' telon '''clay pot' n'' hyrnietsh '''clay rattle' n'' hyrkalk; hyrkalck (''dated) clay statue n'' yeelstatshoo; gleenstatshoo; ardshilstatshoo '''clean' adj tshisti; v'' tshistit; tshistite '''cleaning' adj tshistni; n'' tshisting '''cleanliness' n'' tshistnost '''clear' adj yasni clearance n'' yasnitol '''clergy' n'' dutchnost '''clerical' adj dutchnostni clerical garb n'' dutchkan '''clever' adj chytri cleverness n'' chytritol '''cliff' n'' cleef '''climb' n'' rouzebechen; ''v roust clitoris n'' klitoris '''cloak' n'' mantel; plasht '''clock' n'' clocke '''clod' n'' ghruda '''cloddy' adj ghrudni close adj close; v'' zamknut; zamknute '''close one's eyes' v'' ocksymmut; oaksymmut '''close one's mouth' v'' ustsymmut '''close relative' n'' neaf '''closet' n'' komer; komerka '''close to' prep closeby closure n'' uzaver; uzavretie '''cloth' n'' kan; tkan '''clothe' v'' odreshte '''clothes' n'' ubranj (''plural); odresht clothes line n'' shnoor '''clothesline' n'' shnoor '''clothing' n'' ubranj (''plural); odresht cloud n'' oblak '''clouded' adj oblaken cloudy adj oblakni clove n'' strootshik; klintshek '''clown' n'' cloun '''clue' n'' cloo '''clump' n'' dupot; ''v dupat; dupate cluster adj klusterni; n'' kluster; ''v klusterovat; klusterovate cluster bomb n'' triesteva; klusterni bomba; klusterni bumba '''clutch' adj klytsh; klytshni; n'' spoyk; ''v spoykovat; spoykovate Clymene n pr Klemmin clyster n'' klisma; enema '''coal' n'' cole '''coalition' n'' kowalitsia '''coalition' n'' kowalitsiapartner '''coalmine' n'' colesheck '''coast' n'' breh '''coat' n'' yacke; ''v kowte coating n'' kowt; kowting '''cob' n'' klas (''revival); class cockroach n'' shwab '''cocktail' n'' koktayl '''cocoon' n'' kokoon '''coffee' n'' kafi '''coffin' n'' raqua (pronounce: ''rakwa); v'' racovat; racovate '''coffer' n'' koffer '''cognac' n'' konniak; kognak (''dated, pronounce: konnak or konjak) coin n'' mints; ''v (create coins) mintsovat; mintsovate; (make up) uritsh cold adj cold; n'' koudid '''collapse' n'' rosval; ''v rosvalle collar n'' golier '''collarbone' n'' klootshnikost '''collect' v'' kollektovat; kollektovate '''collection' n'' kolleksia '''college' n'' kolidsh '''colon' n'' kolom; klonpunkt '''color' n'' color; farb; farve (''dated); v'' fearve; colorovat; colorovate '''column' n'' kolom; klontell '''comb' n'' rebenj; ''v rebenit; rebenite; rebennit (revival); rebbennite (revival) combination n'' kombinatsia '''combine' v'' kombinovat; kombinovate '''come' v'' come (see appendix) '''comedian' n'' komediant '''comedy' n'' komedia '''comet' n'' kometa '''comfort' n'' pohol; ''v poholle comfortable adj poholni comic adj komikni; n'' komik '''comics' n'' komikia '''comma' n'' komma '''command' n'' komanda; ''v komandovat; komandovate commander n'' komandant '''commandment' n'' komandment '''commemorate' v'' afterthank (see: ''thank); afterthink (see: think) commemoration n'' afterthought '''comment' n'' komento; komentar (''poetic); v'' komentovat; komentovate '''commerce' n'' handel; stick; komersia '''commit' v'' poleshit; poleshite '''commit a crime' v'' pasline '''commit adultery' v'' over; overe '''commit suicide' v'' selfkillovat; samkillovat; samekillovat; selfkillovate; samkillovate; samekillovate '''commitment' n'' poleshien '''common' adj spuelni; n'' skupenn '''common sense' n'' bourneforstand '''communal' adj spolotshni communal property n'' spolotshvlasnost '''communal service' n'' spolotshsyvess; spolotshdenst '''communal work' n'' spolotshtrack; spolotshwowk; spolotshwork '''communication' n'' vravition '''communication channel' n'' vravitionchannel '''communism' n'' komunisma '''communist' adj komunistiski; n'' komunist '''communist party' n'' komunistiski parti '''community' n'' spolotshentswoe (singular: ''spolotshentsow) compact adj kompaktni; v'' kompaktovat; kompaktovate '''compact disk' n'' tsheedee; kompaktni shive '''compadre' n'' kompadre '''companion' n'' yesell; spolotshnick '''company' n'' (''institute) dreafchen; (people) kompanie comparable adj komparmeni; komparovatskopni comparative adj komparativni; komparatifni; komparni compare v'' komparovat; komparovate; porovnat; porovnate '''comparison' n'' komparbechen '''compass' n'' kompas '''compassion' n'' kompasia; withbife '''compassionate' adj withbifni compel v'' kompellovat; kompellovate '''compellation' n'' kompellatsia '''compensate' v'' kompensatovat; kompensatovate '''compensation' n'' kompensatsia '''competency' n'' kompetensia; inskopnost '''competent' adj kompetentni; inskopni complain v'' stazhovat; stazhovate; ponosovat; ponosovate '''complainable' adj stazhovatskopni; ponosovatskopni complainer n'' stazhovatter; ponosovatter '''complaint' n'' stazhovebechen; ponosovebechen '''complete' adj uplen; v'' uplen '''completion' n'' uplennie '''completely' adv uplenne; ghans (revival); ram- (revival) completely wrong adv ramforkeard (revival); uplenne reef; ghans reef (revival); ramreef (revival) complicate v'' komplikatovat; komplikatovate; kompel '''complicated' adj kompelni complication n'' komplikatsia '''compliment' n'' kompliment; ''v komplimentovat; komplimentovate comply v'' withelk; surave '''compose' v'' komposovat; komposovate; outsten '''composer' n'' komposovater; outstenman (see: ''man) composition n'' outsten; kompositsia '''compress' n'' kompres; ''v withtisknut compression n'' withtisknuting '''compressive' adj withtisknutni computer n'' kompiuter; potshitatsh (''revival) comrade n'' komrid; komridd '''concentrate' v'' konsentrat; konsentrate '''concentration' n'' konsentratsia '''conceit' n'' poyan '''conceive' v'' poyat; poyate '''concern' n'' (''worry) otasksnack; (firm) konsyrn; v'' (''be of importance) ongot (see got); (make worried) selsnet concerned adj selsni; selst (dated) concerning prep konsyrnin; onguin; ongotin (dated) concert n'' konsert; ''v konsertovat; konsertovate concert hall n'' konserthall '''conclude' v'' slit; slite '''conclusion' n'' slit; slite (''dated) conclusive adj slitni concur v'' sooghlasit; sooghlasite '''condemn' v'' odsoodit; odsoodite '''condition' n'' konditsia; podmienka; ''v podmiet condolence n'' kondolensia '''conference' n'' konferensia '''confess' v'' zashit; zashite '''confession' n'' zashiebechen '''confidence' n'' doverove '''confident' adj doverovni confidential adj in doverove confine n'' konfinovat; konfinovate '''confinement' n'' konfinost '''confuse' v'' strapit; strapite '''confused' adj strapti confusion n'' strape '''congest' v'' kongestovat; kongestovate; krispat; krispate '''congestion' n'' kongestia; krisp '''congratulate' v'' gratulivat; gratulivate '''congratulation' n'' gratulatsia '''congregate' v'' kongregatovat '''congregation' n'' kongregatovatsia '''congress' n'' glide; kongres '''congress member' n'' tshlen o'glide '''conjugate' adj konyugatovat; konyugatovate conjugation n'' konyugatsia '''conjunction' n'' spoyk; spoyking '''connect' v'' konnektovat; konnektovate '''connection' n'' konneksia '''connoisseur' n'' konnessýr '''conquer' v'' fornim (see: ''nim) conqueror n'' fornimmer '''conquest' n'' forname '''conscience' n'' withwit; swedomia; swedomie '''consent' n'' sooghlas; ''v sooghlasit; sooghlasite consenting adj sooghlasin; sooghlassin consenting person n'' sooghlasman (see: ''man) consequence n'' dosledock; visledock '''consequent' adj dosledockni; visledockni consequently adv we-dosletku; dosletke (revival); dosledocknien; visledocknien; preto (dated); teda conservative adj konservatni conservation n'' konservatsia '''conservate' v'' konservatovat; konservatovate '''conserve' v'' konservatovat; konservatovate '''consider' v'' razmatrivat; razmatrivate; razmotriet '''consist' n'' suprava '''consist of' v'' outbet '''consolation' n'' konsolatsia '''console' n'' konsol; ''v konsolat; konsolate; konsolatovat; konsolatovate consonant n'' konsonant '''constable' n'' konstabel '''constant' adj thruel constantly adv thruelten; thrueltenne constitute v'' konstitutovat; konstitutovate; prisbet '''constitution' n'' konstitutsia '''constitutional' n'' konstitutni '''constitution article' n'' stranka o 'konstitutsia '''construct' n'' konstrukt; ''v konstruktovat; konstruktovate construction n'' konstruksia '''construction materials' n'' boo; konstruksiaghmot; konstruksialatke '''construction plan' n'' konstruksiaroshver '''construction site' n'' konstruksiasait; konstruksiamiseto '''consume' v'' spotrit; spotrite '''consumer' n'' spotritter '''consumption' n'' spotrien '''consumptive' adj spotrienni contain v'' obshanut; obshanute '''container' n'' kontayner '''contaminate' v'' smeth '''contamination' n'' smething '''content' adj kontentni; n'' (''that which is contained) obsagh; (subject matter) podstate; (contents) inhold; (satisfaction) kontent; v'' kontentovat; kontentovate '''contents' n'' inhold '''contentment' n'' kontentnost '''contest' n'' kontest; bestrithing; ''v kontestovat; kontestovate; bestrithe continue v'' pokratshovat; pokratshovate '''contract' n'' kontrakt; ''v kontraktovat; kontraktovate contraction n'' kontraksia '''contractive' adj kontraktifni contradict v'' gaygnsay '''contradiction' n'' gaygnsay '''contralegislative' adj gaygnlouyieni contribute v'' prispite; prispit (''dated) contribution n'' prispition '''contributor' n'' prispiter '''control' n'' kontrolla; ''v kontrolovat; kontrolovate controversial adj gaygnnostni controversy n'' gaygnnost '''convene' v'' konvenovat; konvenovate '''convenience' n'' konvenant '''convenient' adj konvenantni convent n'' konvent; ''v konventovat; konventovate convention n'' konvensia '''conversate' v'' bletsh '''conversation' n'' bletsh '''converse' v'' bletsh '''conversion' n'' ronsetting '''convert' v'' ronset (see: ''set) convict n'' konvikt; ''v konvikte conviction n'' konviksia '''convince' n'' konvikte '''cook' n'' kuek; ''v kokovat; kokovate cooked adj ekouken; kokovatten cookie n'' kooki '''cool' adj cool; v'' cool '''cool down' v'' deyncool '''copper' adj koverni; kovrinni (dated); n'' kovram '''copper vessel' n'' kovrapavidlo; kovranadoba '''coppery' adj kovrinni copy n'' kopia; ''v kopiat; kopiat copy machine n'' kopiamasheen '''coral' adj koralni; n'' koral '''coral snake' n'' koralhad; koralwoshten '''coriander' n'' koriander '''cork' n'' korck; krock '''corkscrew' n'' korcknick; krocknick '''corn' n'' zerno '''corn cob' n'' zernaklas (''revival); zernaclass '''corn dough' n'' zernatsesto; zernatsayst (''dated) corner n'' ecka; eck '''corn flour' n'' zernamook '''corn fungus' n'' zernafungus; zernahuba (''revival) corn grind n'' zernamulnien '''corn grinder' n'' zernamulnieter '''corn gruel' n'' zernacash; zernakasha (''revival) corn husk n'' zernastruck '''corn plant' n'' zernaplant '''corn silk' n'' zernasythe '''corn stalk' n'' zernastonck '''corn stalk flower' n'' zernastonckflore; zernastonckkwet '''corn starch' n'' zernashkrob '''corn syrup' n'' zernashroap '''corn tassel' n'' zernastraps '''corporate' adj korporatni; n'' korporat; ''v korporatovat; korporatovate corporately adv korporatni corporation n'' korporatsia '''corpse' n'' like '''corpulence' n'' korpulensia '''corpulent' adj korpulentni corral n'' korral; ''v korralovat; korralovate correct adj stymmin; v'' korrektovat; korrektovate '''correction' n'' korreksia '''correctness' n'' stymminnost '''corridor' n'' ganck '''corrupt' adj korruptni; v'' korruptovat; korruptovate '''corruption' n'' korrupsia '''cost' n'' cumst; ''v come (see appendix) cost efficiency n'' cumstdobernost '''cost-efficient' adj cumstdober cotton adj baumvolni; n'' baumvol '''cotton tree' n'' baumvolstrom (see: ''strom); baumvolstrum; baumvoltwea cough n'' cassel; ''v caslat; caslate cough up v'' upcaslat; upcaslate '''council' n'' rat; rát; keynsil (''poetic) counsel n'' kawnsel; ''v kawnsel count n'' (''act of counting) stet; (person) ravioon (pronounce: raveeyoon); v'' stetie '''countenance' n'' kawntenens '''counter' n'' (''number) stetier; (in a store) bali; barli (dated) country n'' kragen; land '''couple' n'' kapel '''courage' n'' mood '''courageous' adj moddni course n'' cose '''court' adj pravedomni; n'' pravedom; ''v pravdomat; pravdomate; pravedom courteous n'' pravedomni '''courtesan' n'' pravedomor '''courtesy' n'' pravdomnost '''courthouse' n'' pravedomni bude; pravedomni stavebechen '''cover' n'' splien; ''v spliech covering adj spliechin; n'' splieching '''covering fire' n'' splienfeyr '''cover up' v'' sportshivat; sportshivate '''cow' n'' krawa '''coward' n'' spalbech '''cowardice' n'' spalbechnost '''cowardly' adj spalbechni cowboy n'' koiboi; krawlad '''cowmilk' n'' kort '''coyote' n'' koyote '''crab' n'' crab; ''v (fish crabs) crabovat; crabovate; (irritate) ratshit; ratshite crab apple n'' planaplon; planjablonske '''crab apple tree' n'' planaplostrum; planjablostrum '''crabbiness' adj ratshost crabby adj ratshi crack n'' crack; ''v cracke cracked adj crackni cradle n'' koleesk; collisk '''crafty' n'' krafti '''cramp' n'' kyrtsh; ''v kyrtshit; kyrtshite crank adj krankni; n'' krank; ''v kranke crash n'' krash; ''v krashe crate n'' piffenck '''crave' v'' toozhobit; toozhobite '''craving' adj toozhobni; n'' tooshba '''crawl' n'' plazin; ''v plazit hine crazy adj nor; hack; shilni (revival); boiterly (dated); shýrli (poetic) crazy man n'' krás '''crazy old man' n'' brump; tanovich '''creak' n'' shkreepanie; wyrzganie; ''v shkreepat; shkreepate; wyrzgat; wyrzgate cream adj smotanni; n'' smotan; ''v smotat; smotate; smotanovat; smotanovate crease n'' kyrtshenie; ''v kyrtshit; kyrtshite; kyrtshiet create v'' towrit; towrite '''creation' n'' torbechen; torbenj '''creator' n'' towriter '''creature' n'' tower '''credit' adj kreditni; n'' (''recognition and respect) kredit; lough; (accounting) kredit; v'' (''acknowledge) loughyie; (accounting) kreditovat; kreditovate credit union n'' kreditni unia '''cress' n'' zherugh '''crib' n'' lyalyie; chawk '''cricket' n'' (''animal) swyrtshek; (sports) kriket; v'' kriketovat; kriketovate '''crime' n'' krime '''criminal' adj kriminalki; n'' kriminal '''criminalisation' n'' kriminalisatsia '''criminality' n'' kriminalita '''cripple' adj myrsackni; n'' myrsack; ''v myrsachit; myrsachite crippled adj myrsackni; emyrsacken crisis n'' crisis '''criticize' v'' posmetch '''cries' n'' buekes (''plural) crocodile n'' krokodail '''crook' n'' crook; ''v crookat; crookate crooked adj crookni cross n'' krytska; ''v uberkern cross-eyed adj sheal; shealni; shelni crossing n'' (''place) uberkermiseto; (action) uberker; uberkerning crossroads n'' krytskypunkt '''crotch' n'' krytsky; roskrock '''crow' n'' vrane; ''v vranevit; vranevite; vranat; vranate crowd n'' deyniz '''crown' n'' kronne; koruna '''crucifix' n'' krytskevis; vis; viti '''crucifixion' n'' krytskevisien '''crucify' n'' krytskevisiet '''crude' adj surovi; surrow cruel adj kruti; crute cruelty n'' krutost; crutone '''crumb' n'' drobtshek '''crumble' v'' drobit; drobite '''crush' n'' dyrf; ''v dyrve crushed adj dyrft crust n'' queur (pronounce: ''kwoy or kwoyr) cry n'' plage; ''v plakat; plakate cry loudly v'' helplakat; helplakate '''crystal' adj kristalni; n'' kristal '''crystalization' n'' kristalisatsia '''crystalize' v'' kristalisovat; kristalisovate '''Cuba' n'' Kuba '''cubit' n'' ell '''cuckold' n'' kykold '''cultivate' v'' doberobat; doberobate '''cultivated' adj doberobt cultivation n'' doberobanie '''cultural' adj cultsherni culture n'' cultsher '''cunning' adj kanning cup n'' kyp '''cupboard' n'' shrank; kybid (''revival); tshlonjtishtoe (dated) curable adj ghneasskopni; ghnesposni cure n'' gnessing; ''v ghneas cured adj gnest curing n'' gneasing '''curl' n'' vylnien; ''v vylnit; vylnite curled adj vylnt curly n'' vylni '''current' adj denshen; dottery; v'' stream; stremkoak; koak '''currently' adj denshenne; dotterane curse n'' spreyk; ''v spreyke curtain n'' zasove '''curve' n'' krifka; ''v krivit; krivite curved adj krifni cushion n'' kyska '''custom' adj kystem; n'' kystem '''customary' adj sakenickni; n'' kystemal '''customer' n'' sakenick '''customership' n'' sakenicknost '''customization' n'' kystemrobanie '''customize' v'' kystemrobat; kystemrobate '''custom-made' adj kystemrobt custumal n'' kystemal '''cut' n'' cut; ''v cutte; kytovat; kytovate cut down v'' vitinat; vitinate '''cute' adj pokladni cuteness n'' pokladnost '''cut off' v'' owfcutte; owfkytovat; owtkytovate '''cut stone' v'' zneezhit; zneezhite '''cutting' adj zhnezhni; n'' cutting; kytovatting '''cutting tool' n'' znezhnaroy '''cypress' n'' sipres '''cyst' n'' torbiel; sista '''Czech' adj Cheski; n'' (''person) Chea; (language) Chestshina Czech Republic Cheskarespublika D D''' symb D (pronounce: dee) '''dace n'' days '''dagger' n'' (''weapon) dýka; dagger; (symbol) krytska; (timber) diagonaldrew; v'' dagger; dýkavat; dýkavate '''daily' adj dienni dairy adj miliekni; n'' milieknost '''dairy farm' n'' miliekfarm '''dam' n'' dam; ''v dam; damme damage n'' shkoud; ''v shkoudat; shkoudate; poshkodit; poshkodite damp adj vlyghki; n'' vlygh; ''v (dampen) vlyghkat; vlyghkate; (suppress vibrations) damp dampen v'' vlyghkat; vlyghkate '''dampness' n'' vlyghnost '''dance' adj tantsikni; n'' tants; ''v tantsivat; tantsivate dance hall n'' tantshall '''dancer' n'' tantsman (see: ''man) dancing adj tantsivattin; n'' tantsing; densing '''dandruff' n'' lupen '''danger' n'' bivet; bespetshense (pronounce: ''bespens) dangerous adj bivetlee; bespent; bespetshent (dated) dare n'' (''daring) cowth; (fish) days; v'' cow (see appendix) '''daring' adj cown dark adj temni; n'' temnien '''darken' v'' temniet '''darkness' n'' temon '''dash' n'' dash; ''v dashe data n'' data '''date' n'' (''in time) totshka; punkt; (tree) dayt; daytstrum; (fruit) daytowotsh; daytplod; (meeting) dayt; oak o'hem; v'' (''note the time) punkt; (determine age) starve hine; (meet) oak hem; dayt; (become too old) starve hine date palm n'' daytstrum '''David' n pr David; Dayvid daughter n'' detsera '''daughter-in-law' n'' loudetsera '''dawn' n'' doun; ''v doun; doune (dated) dawn chorus n'' ewtecksong '''day' n'' den (see appendix) '''day after tomorrow' n'' prishten '''day and night' n'' nots an den '''day before yesterday' n'' dwahwetshra '''Day of the Dead' n'' Zoses Thoshine Den '''dead' adj zose; ded deaf adj def deafness n'' defnost '''dear' adj dache death n'' zosnul '''debate' adj debatni; n'' debat; ''v debatovat; debatovate debate team n'' debatteam; debatni team '''debris' n'' trosque (pronounce: ''trosck) debt n'' skylt '''debtor' n'' skyltor '''debut' n'' outcumst; ''v outcome (see come) decay n'' upad; ''v upadat; upadate decease n'' zosnul; ''v yie hine; zomriet deceased adj zomrieten; yien (dated) deceit n'' oclaimt; oclaiming '''deceitful' adj oclaimtfol deceive v'' oclaimtate '''decency' n'' disentnost; deecentnost '''decent' adj disent; deecent deception v'' oclaimt '''deceptive' adj oclaimni decide v'' roshutnot; roshutnote '''decision' n'' roshutnost '''decisive' adj roshutni declare v'' villasit; villasite; vilasit; vilasite '''declaration' n'' villast; vilast '''decomposable' adj dekomposovatskopni decompose v'' dekomposovat; dekomposovatni '''decomposition' n'' dekompositsia '''decorate' v'' uppraghten '''decorated' adj uppraghten decoration n'' uppraghtening '''decorative' adj uppraghtenni decrease n'' unnabechen; ''v unrast; unnarast deed n'' deed; skutok; skutock; chin '''deduce' v'' dedukovat; dedukovate '''deduction' n'' deduksia '''deep' adj deep; chlobki; n'' deep; bezdin '''deer' n'' yelenj '''Deer Garden Temple' n'' Deergardentemple; Deergardentempel '''deer hunter' n'' yelmand '''defamation' n'' defamatsia '''defame' v'' defamovat; defamovate '''defeat' n'' podgoing; podguin; ''v podgot (see: got) defecate v'' outrobe hine back; defekatovat; defekatovate; odkalit; odkalite '''defacation' n'' defekatsia; odkalien '''defect' n'' defekt; (''financial) ospotsh; ospotch (dated); v'' owfgot (see: ''got) defection n'' owfgotting; owfgang '''defective' adj owfguin; owfgottin defector n'' owfgotter '''deficiency' n'' ospotshnost '''deficient' adj ospotshni deficit n'' ospotshnost; defisit '''defence' n'' hayebechen '''defend' v'' hayit; hayite '''definable' adj definovatskopni define n'' defain; ''v definovat; definovate definer n'' definovatter '''definiendum' n'' definiendum '''definiens' n'' definiens '''definite' adj urtshiti definitely adv urtshitine; prosta definition n'' definitsia '''definitive' adj definitni definitively adv definitni; definitnine; prosta (revival) definitory adj definitni; definitorni deform v'' valahit; valahite '''deformation' n'' valaght '''deformed' adj valaghni degree n'' degree '''delay' n'' odklad; ''v odkladat; odkladate delegate n'' delegat; ''v delegatovat; delegatovate delete v'' deleet '''deletion' n'' deletsia '''delicate' adj jemni; kreghni; delikatni delicious adj ghutni; ládni; ladni; deelishni deliver v'' levrovat; levrovate '''delivery' n'' levro '''demise' n'' deemais; ''v deemais democracy n'' demokratsia '''democrat' adj demokratni; n'' demokrat '''democratic' adj demokratiski demolish v'' rozburat; rozburate '''demolishment' n'' burbetsh '''demolition' n'' burbetsh '''demolition hammer' n'' burbetshni klad; burbetshklad '''demon' n'' deamon '''demonstrate' v'' demonshtrat; demonshtrate '''demonstration' n'' demonshtrasia '''demonstrative' adj demonshtratni denial n'' zapairt '''deny' v'' zapar; zapire; upriet '''dense' adj hawled density n'' hawlst '''dentist' n'' zubedoktor; zubedáter; supdoktor; supdáter; toothdoktor; toothdáter '''dentures' n'' ghrub (''dated); zubestelling; supstelling; toothstelling depart v'' outgot (see: ''got) depart from v'' outgot (see: ''got) do department n'' department '''departure' n'' outgot '''depend' v'' zaviset '''dependence' n'' zaviset; zavicenost; savicenost (''revival) dependency n'' dependensia '''depend on' v'' zaviset po; zaviset up; broop '''deposit' n'' deposit; ''v depositovat; depositovate deposition n'' outstanding '''depress' v'' outrobe '''depressed' adj outrobt; outropt depression n'' outrobing '''deprivation' n'' zbavien '''deprive' v'' upriet; zbavit; zbavite '''depriver' n'' uprieter; zbavitter '''depth' n'' deepst; bezdin '''deputy' n'' deptee '''deputy governor' n'' deptee; ebgonner (see ''gonner) descend v'' klesnut; klesat; klesate '''descendant' n'' klesser; klesman (see ''man) descendent adj klesnatni; klesnutni descent n'' klesnubechen '''describe' v'' popisat; popisate '''description' n'' popisebechen '''descriptive' adj popistif desert adj odisten; n'' (''barren area) odisrovina; (something that is deserved) zasloosh; v'' poosht '''deserter' n'' pooshter '''desertion' n'' pooshting '''deserve' v'' zasloozhit; zasloozhite '''design' n'' dizain; ''v dizain designate v'' desinjatovat; desinjatovate '''designation' n'' desinjatsia '''desirable' n'' toozhitskopni; zhelitskopni; zhiadatskopni '''desire' n'' toozhba; zhelanie; ''v toozhit; zhelit; zhelite; zhiadat; zhiadate desk n'' desk '''despicable' n'' kralkovatni '''despise' v'' kralkovat '''despite' prep pres destiny n'' osud; urtshenie '''dessert' n'' dezýt '''destroy' v'' enitshive '''destruction' n'' enitshivnost '''destructive' adj enitshivni detail n'' smalled '''determination' n'' urtshibechen '''determine' v'' urtshit; urtshite '''determined' adj urtshiten develop v'' come (see appendix) '''development' n'' coming '''deviate' v'' odghýlit; odghýlite '''deviation' n'' odghýlien '''device' n'' divais '''devil' n'' tshert '''devilish' adj tshertovni devious adj odghýlitni devoice v'' dislas '''devoted' adj devotni devotion n'' devotsia '''dew' n'' rose; ''v rosavat; rosavate dialect n'' daylek '''dialogue' n'' dwahvite '''diamond' adj diamontni; n'' diamont '''diaper' n'' pemper '''diarrhea' n'' ghnatshka '''dice' n'' hodkamenj; hoditni kamenj '''dictionary' n'' slowneck '''die' v'' dai; zomriet '''die in battle' v'' zomriet owf boy '''die quickly' v'' take hin bife; forslett hine '''die slowly' v'' undaie '''diet' adj dietni; n'' (''consumption) strave; (regulated) diet; v'' dietovat; dietovate '''differ' v'' rozdielt '''difference' n'' rozdiel '''different' adj rozdielen differentiate v'' differentovat; differentovate '''differentiation' n'' differensia '''difficult' adj trudni; diffi; sworni difficulty n'' trud; trudnost '''dig' v'' dig '''dig a hole' v'' skaghrat '''digest' v'' formash '''digestion' n'' formashing '''digestive' adj formashni dignification v'' dostoying '''dignified' adj dostoyen dignify v'' dostoye '''dignity' n'' dostoynost '''dilemma' n'' dilemma; dwahotask '''diligence' n'' pratsovitost; pratsovitnost '''diligent' adj pratsovatni dim adj dimni; v'' dim; dimme '''diminish' v'' sneesh '''diminishment' n'' sneeshing '''diminution' n'' sneeshing '''diminutive' adj sneeshni dimwit n'' namtshor '''dimwitted' adj namtshorni dine v'' obiadvat '''dining' adj obiadvatni; v'' obiadva; obiad '''dining room' n'' obiadvatni room; mashroom '''dining table' n'' obiadvatni taybel; mashtaybel '''dinner' n'' obiad '''diplomacy' n'' diplomatsia '''diplomat' n'' diplomat '''diplomatic' n'' diplomatikni '''diplomatist' n'' diplomat; diplomatist '''direct' adj direktni; smerti; v'' smiert; smierte '''direction' n'' smer '''director' n'' smiertor (''revival); dairector dirt n'' shpina '''dirty' adj shpinavi dirty old man n'' shpin; shlark '''disappear' v'' discome (see: ''come) disappearance n'' discumst '''disappoint' v'' gaygnset '''disappointing' adj gaygnsetni disappointment n'' gaygnset; gaygnsetting '''disapproval' n'' diseproovine '''disapprove' v'' diseproof '''disarray' n'' nepredock; ''v nepredocke disaster n'' neshtaste '''disastrous' adj neshtastni disc n'' shwet; disk '''disciple' n'' disipel '''disciplinal' adj disiplinalni disciplinarian n'' disiplinar '''disciplinary' n'' disiplinarni '''discipline' n'' disiplin; ''v disiplinovat; disiplinovate discipliner n'' disiplinar; disipliner '''discard' n'' diskard; ''v diskardovat; diskardovate disciple n'' diskipel '''discipline' n'' diskiplin '''disco' n'' disko '''discomfort' n'' owfpohol; ''v owfpoholle discotheque n'' diskotek '''discourage' v'' odradit; odradite '''discouraged' adj odradienth; odraditten discouragement n'' odradien '''discover' v'' obkrit; obkrite; raskrit; raskrite '''discovered' n'' obkrien; raskrien '''discovery' n'' obkriebechen; raskriebechen '''discreet' n'' diskretni '''discreetness' n'' diskretnost '''discretion' n'' diskretsia '''discriminate' v'' diskriminovat; diskriminovate '''discrimination' n'' diskriminatsia '''discuss' v'' slapemorte; discuss '''discussion' n'' slapemortel; diskussia '''disease' n'' krancken '''disembark' v'' vylodit; vylodite '''disentangle' v'' ozplest '''disentangled' adj ozplessen disentanglement n'' ozplesting '''disestablishmentarianism' n'' disestablishmentarianisma '''disestablishmentarianist' adj disestablishmentarianistiski; n'' disestablishmentarianist '''disguise' n'' owfsight; ''v owfsight hine dish n'' kroshnik '''disk' n'' shive '''dismiss' v'' dismiss '''dismissal' n'' dismiss '''disobedience' n'' ozgork '''disobedient' adj ozgorkni disorder n'' (''unrest) dizourder; (physical or psychical malfunction) porwa; (absence of order) nered dispersal n'' outshirebechen; outshir '''disperse' v'' outshirit; outshirite '''dispersible' adj outshiritskopni dispersion n'' outshirebechen '''display' n'' display; ''v displaye displeased adj lorestellt disposal adj disposovatni; n'' disposovebechen '''disposal bin' n'' disposovatni quosh (pronounce: ''disposovatni kwosh or disposovatni kwuesh) dispose v'' disposovat; disposovate '''dispose of' v'' disposovat do; disposovate do '''disposition' n'' dispositsia '''dispute' n'' spor; ''v sporre dissolvable adj outrisenitskopni; outluesitskopni dissolve v'' outrisenit; outrisenite; outluesit; outluesite '''dissolver' n'' outriser; outlueser '''dissolubility' n'' outrisenitskopnost; outluesitskopni '''dissoluble' adj outrisenitskopni; outluesitskopni dissolute adj bogleasen dissolution n'' outriseni '''dissolvent' adj outrisenitskopni; outluesitskopni distrain v'' distrayn '''distrainable' n'' distraynskopni '''distrainee' n'' distraynee '''distrainer' n'' distrayner '''distrainment' n'' distraynment '''distrainor' n'' distrayner; distraynor '''distraint' n'' distraynt '''distress' n'' distres; ''v distresovat; distresovat distressed adj distresovatten; distrest district adj distriktni; n'' distrikt '''ditch' n'' yark; ''v foryarke diverse adj diversni diversify v'' diversovat; diversovate '''divide' v'' dividovat; dividovate '''divided' adj dividovatten; dividni divine adj bogli divinity n'' boglien '''divisible' adj dividovatskopni division n'' divisia '''divisive' adj divisifni divorce n'' divors; divorsia; ''v divorse divulge v'' prezradit; prezradite '''dizziness' n'' zwartnost '''dizzy' adj zwart; zwartni do v'' do (see appendix); yie '''docile' adj poslushni; sledovatni docility n'' poslushnost; sledovatnost '''dock' n'' (''naval) dock; (plant) shtoweeck; (part of a tail) yeenock; v'' (''naval) docke; (cut off) yeancat doctor n'' doktor; dáter '''document' n'' dockmish; ''v dockmishe documentation n'' dockmishnost '''dog' n'' dog; pes '''doll' n'' babick; bábick '''donate' v'' donatovat; donatovate; dovat; dat '''donation' n'' donatsia; dove '''donkey' n'' sommer '''donor' n'' dater '''don't be' nabite (see: bite) don't have v'' nef (see appendix); nef no (see ''nef) don't think v'' thangen '''don't use' v'' noudit; noudite '''don't want' v'' donawnt '''door' n'' dour '''doorbell' n'' dourbell '''doorway' n'' dources '''dormitory' n'' dormitoria '''dose' n'' dosis '''dot' n'' punkt; penpunkt '''double' adj dwoyaki double chin n'' podbradock '''double track' n'' dwoyaki '''doubt' n'' doub; ''v doupte doubtful adj doubfol; douptefol (poetic) dough n'' tsesto; tsayst (''dated) douse v'' (''strike) dous; (fall in the water) gats dove n'' holub '''down' adv/prep nether; n'' pugh '''downcast' n'' sclessel '''downfall' n'' pád; pad (''poetic); deynfall downtown n'' deynteyn '''downward' adv nether; upnether drag n'' vlight; ''v vliekt; vliest dragon n'' dragon '''dragon flight' n'' dragonflait '''drain' n'' (''kitchen) ottock; (something that is consuming) vytsherp; v'' vytsherpat; vytsherpate '''drainage' n'' vytsherpatie '''Drake Town' n pr Dedin o'Frants drastic adj dersteck; dersteckel (dated) drastically adv dersteckelane draw v'' (''make a picture) risovat; risovate; (pull out) tasit; tasite; (attract) poshiet; (deduce) vuvodit; vuvodite; (close curtains) zasovat; zasovate draw blood v'' crewsit; crewsite; creuze (''dated) drawing n'' risovebechen; risoven '''dream' n'' sen; ''v snivat; snivate dress n'' shati; ''v odeth dress well v'' odeth hine dobras; simbesthe '''drill' n'' (''fabric) tick; (device) vyrtalnik; (excercise) drill; v'' (''make a hole) vyrtat; vyrtate; (excercise) drille drink n'' klook; ''v klook drinkable n'' klookskopni '''drink heavy liquor' v'' klook up hine '''drinking straw' n'' strou '''drip' n'' kwapkanie; ''v kwapkat; kwapkate dripper n'' kwapkatter '''dripping' adj kwapkanni; n'' (''fat) rasow; (act of dripping) kwapkatting drive v'' (''of a herd) jazdit; (of a vehicle) riadit; riadite; (motivate) vozit; vozite drive away v'' (''of a herd) wayjazdit; (of a vehicle) wayriadit; wayriadite driver n'' riadier; vozier '''drive way' n'' draifway '''drizzle' n'' myrrel; myrholenie; ''v myrr; myrholit; myrholite drone n'' (''bee) trubets; (device) drown; (sound) brym; v'' brym; brymme '''drool' n'' slint; ''v slintat; slintate drop n'' nashatni; drop; ''v nashatten dropsy n'' vodnatelnost; wodnatelnost '''drought' n'' drought '''drown' v'' utopit; utopite '''drowned' adj utopolni drowning n'' utopenia; utopenie '''drowsy' adj shkwelni drug n'' drug '''drugged' adj drugni drugs n pl drugs drum n'' drum; ''v drum drunk adj opiti; shlemni; n'' opilets '''drunkard' n'' opilets '''drunkenness' n'' opith '''dry' adj dry; v'' droun '''dryness' n'' drynost '''duchess' n'' heretowa (pronounce: ''heretowa or hartowa) duchy n'' heretowland (pronounce: ''heretowland or hartowland) duck n'' katshka '''due to' conj labe o'; labe '; ontshest (+gen) duke n'' heretow (pronounce: ''heretow or hartow) dull adj mane dullard n'' maneman (see: ''man) dumb adj nemi dump adj dumpni; n'' dump; ''v dumpe dungeon n'' calder '''durability' n'' dursamnost '''durable' adj dursamni duration n'' duratsia; dur '''durative' adj duratifni during prep diuring; durende dust n'' prah; ''v prat; prát (dated) dustbin n'' tshopitsh '''dust cloud' n'' praher (pronounce: ''prayer) dusty adj práni duty n'' dolnost; dshut; dshuri (''poetic) dwarf n'' tripaslik '''dwell' v'' bivet (see appendix) '''dwelling' n'' bivetnost '''dye' n'' farb; ''v farbit dynasty n'' dinastia E '''E' symb E (pronounce: ee) each pron ef; efri; ow (dated) each other pron itchara eagle n'' orol; orla (''poetic) ear n'' ea; uck '''earache' n'' eabolesht; eapayn; uckbolesht; uckpayn '''ear doctor' n'' eadoktor; eadáter; uckdoktor; uckdáter '''early' adj rani; strocki early evening n'' ranivecher '''early in the morning' adv ran o'dynnu; rani i that mouning early morning n'' ranimouning; oktend '''earn' v'' videlat; videlate; ýn (''dated) ear plug n'' eaplug; uckplug '''earring' n'' noushnits '''earth' n'' earth '''earthenware' n'' kamengud '''earthly' adj earthni earthly things n'' earthgud '''earthquake' n'' zemtras '''earth sign' n'' earthsnack '''earthworm' n'' earthtsher (see: ''tsher); zemtsher (see: tsher) earwax n'' eavosk; uckvosk '''earwig' n'' eaprotsh; uckprotsh; eaprotshna (''revival); uckprotshna (revival) ease n'' poud; ''v poudat ease the pain v'' mackpoudat '''east' adj viedni; n'' vied '''eastern' adj viedni East Hills n pr Eesheckt; Easthills easy adj fad eat v'' chest (see appendix); mash '''eating' adj chestni; mashni; n'' chesting; mashing '''eating rests' n'' mashmal '''eat sweets' v'' slockit; slockite; slocke '''eat too much' v'' overchest (see: ''chest); overmash; velkarchest (see: chest); velkarmash eclipse n'' eklips; ''v eklipsit; eklipsite ecologic adj ekologistiski ecologic party ekologistiski parti ecologist adj ekologistiski; n'' ekologist '''ecology' n'' ekologia '''economy' n'' ekonomia '''edge' n'' ghrann; ''v ghranne edible adj mashni; chestni edit n'' edit; hlakovanbechen; ''v edit; hlakovant editor n'' editor; hlakovanter '''educate' v'' edukatovat; edukatovate '''educated' adj edukatten; edukatovatten education n'' edukatsia '''educator' n'' edukator '''eel' n'' our; ''v oure effect n'' effekt; ''v dabring effeminacy n'' clappannost '''effeminate' adj clappanni; v'' clappannit; clappannite '''effort' n'' usile '''egg' adj enni; witch-; jay-; yockni; n'' eag; eack; witish; jay; yock '''egg porridge' n'' enni zapsnety; witchzapsnety; jayzapsnety; yockni zapsnety '''eggshell' n'' enni shkolck; witchshkolck; jayshkolck; yockni shkolck '''egg white' n'' enni biel; witchbiel; jaybiel; yockni biel '''egg yolk' n'' enni shyltick; witchshyltick; jayshyltick; yockni shyltick '''Egypt' n'' Aigipt '''Egyptian' adj Aigiptiski; n'' Aigipter '''eight' num osem; ayt eighteen num osemnest eighty num osemdeshat; osemsiat either adv oba; conj bud elbow n'' lakets '''elect' v'' elektovat; elektovate '''election' n'' eleksia '''election fraud' n'' eleksiafroud '''election procedure' n'' eleksiaprokedur '''elector' n'' elektor '''electric' adj elektrikni electric current n'' elektrikni stream; elektrikni stremkoak; elektrikni koak '''electric fire' n'' elektrikni feyr '''electricity' v'' elektrikshen '''electrification' n'' elektrifikatsia '''electrifier' n'' elektrifikor '''electrify' v'' elektrifikatovat; elektrifikatovate '''electronic' adj elektroniski electronics n'' elektronal '''elegance' n'' elegansia '''elegant' adj elegantni elephant n'' elefant '''elevate' v'' elevatovat; elevatovate '''elevation' n'' elevatsia '''elevator' n'' lift '''eleven' num jenny; jitness (poetic); eelean eloquence n'' rethwantnost; rethwansia '''eloquent' adj rethwantni else adv yenake; els embark v'' nalodit; nalodite '''embarrassed' adj postudni embarrassment n'' postyd '''embassy' n'' ambasad '''ember' adj ember; n'' ughlick; ullick (''dated) embrace v'' roundarme '''embracement' n'' roundarming '''emerald' adj emeraldni; n'' emerald '''emergency' n'' emergensia '''emergency exit' n'' emergensuyst '''emotion' n'' emotsia '''emotional' n'' emotsionalni '''employ' n'' annim (see: ''nim) employed n'' annummen '''employee' n'' annumth '''employer' n'' annimmer '''employment' n'' annumst '''employment rate' n'' annumstpotkan; annumstpodgan '''emptiness' n'' prastennost '''empty' adj prasten; v'' prasten '''empty space' n'' prastenne '''enact' v'' enaktovat; enaktovate '''enamor' v'' enamorat; enamorate '''encircle' v'' roundtsirkulat; roundtsirkulate '''enclose' v'' roundsymmut; roundsymmute '''enclosure' n'' roundsymm '''encounter' v'' prepatenut; prepatenute '''encountering' n'' prepaten '''encourage' v'' onmoode '''encouragement' n'' onmoodning '''encyclopedia' n'' knowthbook '''end' n'' end; ''v ende endanger v'' porozit; rozit '''endangered' adj rozni end up v'' zlomit; zlomite '''end up in pieces' v'' yarnamoct '''enema' n'' klisma; enema '''enemy' n'' nepriatel (''revival); nepper energetic adj energestiski energy n'' energia '''engine' n'' endshin '''engineer' n'' endshiner; ''v endshine engineering n'' endshining '''England' n'' Angland '''English' adj Angltshi; n'' Angltshi '''engrave' v'' engravat; engravate '''engraving' n'' engravebechen '''enjoy' v'' bavit; bavite '''enjoyable' adj bavitni enjoyment n'' bavibechen '''enjoy oneself' v'' sepavit; sepavite '''enlighten' v'' swetlovat; swetlovate '''enlightenment' n'' swetlobechen '''enliven' v'' oshivit; oshivite '''enough' adv potch enroll v'' enrollovat; enrollovate '''ensure' v'' zaistit; zaistite '''entangle' v'' zaplest '''entangled' adj zaplessen entanglement n'' zaplesting '''enter' n'' enter; ''v income (see: come) entertain v'' podhold (see: ''hold) entertainer n'' podholder '''entertaining' adj podholdni entertainment n'' podholding '''enthusiasm' n'' nashennost '''enthusiastic' adj nadshenni entire adj gants entirely adv gants entrail n'' entrail; entrails; ''v entrail entrails n'' entrails (''plural) entrance n'' incomebechen; incumst '''entree' n'' incumst '''environment' n'' invainmen; okolie '''environmental' adj invainmental environmental damage n'' invainshkoud '''environmentally damaging' adj invainshkoudin envious adj zavistni; zavidatni envoy n'' envoi '''envy' n'' zavist; ''v zavidat; zavidate epidemic adj epidemiski epidemy n'' epidemia '''epileptic' adj meshatshhori; n'' meshatshhoriman (see: ''man) epilepsy n'' meshatshhorie; meshatshhorie '''epitaph' n'' epitaf; epitaph (''poetic) equal adj rouni equality n'' rounia '''equalize' v'' roune '''equally' adj rount equasion n'' rounanie '''equate' v'' rounat; rounate '''erase' v'' outyomme '''eraser' n'' yom '''erect' adj peal; pealni; v'' peale '''erection' n'' peal '''errand' n'' boadshap (pronounce: ''boatshap) errand boy n'' boadshaplad (pronounce: ''boatshaplad) error n'' falnost '''escalate' v'' oude'hangot (see: ''got) escalation n'' oude'hangot '''escalator' n'' mueskelepsh; eskalator (''revival) escape n'' uyst; ''v uyst; robe un uyst; robe un uyst oude esophagus n'' hyltroor; hyltrurka '''especially' adv predlock essence n'' overbiting '''essential' adj overbitni essentially adv po overbiting establish v'' upset (see: ''set) establishment n'' nadasha '''esteem' n'' aynsteam; aynsteammotsh; aynsteammotch '''esteemed' adj aynsteamt estimate n'' gock; ''v gocke estimation n'' gocking '''etcetra' adv answon etch v'' etshat; etshate '''etched' adj etsht etched in stone adj kamenjetsht eternal adj vetshni eternity n'' vetshnien '''ethic' adj etikni; n'' etik '''ethical' adj etikni ethics n'' etik '''ethos' n'' ethos '''ethnic' adj etnistiski ethnic group n'' etnisgroop; etnistiski groop '''ethnicity' n'' etnisita '''ethnology' n'' etnologia '''euphoria' n'' outrathnost '''euphoric' adj outrathni Europe n'' Thie Ole Lands; Starland; Ewrop; Europ '''European' adj fo Thie Ole Lands; Starlandni; Ewropistiski; Europistiski evade v'' klonte '''evadible' adj posklontni evasion n'' klont '''evasible' adj posklontni evasive adj klontni even adj even; adv even even if adv even as; sylfs evening n'' vecher '''evenly' adv evenne event n'' chelt '''even though' conj teamo; ondow eventually adv on-endowi ever adv ef; efa every pron ef; efri; ow (dated) everybody adv efcase everyday adv efdien everyone adv eflit everything adv all every week adv eftyshdien everywhere adv efwair every year adv efrock evidence n'' bewise '''evident' adj bewisni evil adj zloni; n'' zlo '''evoke' v'' koulpe '''exact' adj eksakt exactly adv eksaktane; up that stet (postverbum) exactness n'' eksaktnost '''ex aequo' n'' samegea (genitive: ''samegoy) exam n'' eksam '''examine' v'' eksaminatovat; eksaminatovate '''examinate' v'' eksaminatovat; eksaminatovate '''examination' n'' eksaminatsia '''examinator' n'' eksaminator '''examinatory' adj eksaminatni example n'' priklad; priklet '''exceed' v'' vuenimgot (see ''got) exceedingly adv velmi except prep vuenimpo; v'' vuenim (see ''nim) except for prep vuenimpo exception n'' vuenimst '''excite' v'' buzniet '''excited' adj buzni excitement n'' buznost '''exclaim' v'' vidyadrit; vidyadrite '''exclamation' n'' vidyadrien '''exclude' v'' vuenimke '''excluding' adv vuenine exclusion n'' vuenimka '''exclusive' adj vuenimkat excommunicate v'' vuebave '''excommunication' n'' vuebaw '''excrement' n'' ekskrement; poo; dousheet; shkiala '''excrete' v'' ekskretovat; ekskretovate '''excretion' n'' ekskretsia '''excuse' n'' forspite; forspiting; ''v forspite excuse me int forspite mine; mine spite exercise n'' tswitsheni; ''v tswitshenne execute v'' outfore '''execution' n'' outforing '''executioner' n'' outforingman (see: ''man) executive adj outforni executor n'' outforer '''exempt' adj poslobodni; n'' posloboder; ''v poslobodat; poslobodate exemption n'' poslobodebechen; posloboda '''exercice' n'' tswitshenie '''exercise' n'' tswitshenie; ''v tswitshenit; tswitshenite exhaust v'' vytsherpat '''exhausted' adj vytsherpani exist v'' esh '''existence' n'' esht '''existent' adj eshtni; eshni (revival) exit n'' wiast; ''v wiaste exodus n'' vuepis '''exonerate' v'' razgruzit; razgruzite '''exonerated' adj razgruzni exoneration n'' razgruzibechen '''expand' v'' buch; buch hine '''expansion' n'' buchen '''expect' v'' tshakat; tshakate '''expectation' n'' tshakebechen '''expense' n'' naklad; náklad '''expensive' adj drai experience n'' withrobing; ''v withrobe experienced'' adj withrobt '''expert n'' ekspear '''expertise' n'' ekspertisia '''explain' v'' obyasnit; obyasnite '''explain clearly' v'' yasyanit; yasyanite; yesyanit; yesyanite '''explanation' n'' obyasnien '''explanatory' adj obyasnitni; obyasni explode v'' trashe '''exploration' n'' opshavibechen '''explore' v'' opshavit; opshavite '''explorer' n'' opshavitor '''explosion' n'' trashing '''explosive' adj trashly; n'' trash '''express' v'' outsay '''express condolences' v'' outsay hine kondolensia '''expression' n'' outsaying '''extend' v'' outreache '''extension' n'' outreaching '''extensive' adj broad; outreachni extent n'' outreach '''exterior' n'' eksterior '''external' adj eksternalni extinct adj outzomrieten extinction n'' outzomrichen '''extinguish' v'' outzomriet '''extra' adj ekstra; n'' ekstra '''extract' n'' vytabechen; ''v vytaghnout extraction n'' vytanost '''extreme' adj ekstreem; n'' ekstreem '''extremely' adv hoshelni; ekstreemane exuberance n'' eksuberansia '''exuberant' adj eksuberantni eye adj otshni; n'' oake; oak; eye '''eyeball' n'' bullaw '''eyebrow' n'' obrotshie '''eye disease' n'' oakkrancken '''eye doctor' n'' oakdoktor; oakdáter '''eyeglasses' n'' glensglasser '''eyelash' n'' riasa '''eyelid' n'' vietshko F '''F' symb F (pronounce: ef) fable n'' baika '''fabric' n'' kanin; tkanin (''dated) façade n'' fasad '''face' n'' twar; ''v sotch face down adv litsonadolni; twardeyn facial adj twarni facial expression n'' twaroutglens '''facial feature' n'' twarvlastnost '''facial features' n'' twarvlastnost '''fact' n'' fakt '''factor' n'' faktor '''factory' adj tovarenjane; n'' tovarenj '''faculty' n'' fakulta '''faggot' n'' zwazock; teposh '''fagotto' n'' fagot '''fagot' n'' (''faggot) zwazock; teposh; (fagotto) fagot fail n'' terp; ''v terpit; terpite failure n'' terp '''faint' adj slabi; n'' slabnost; ''v slab fainting n'' slabnost '''fair' adj fear fairly adv ypnea fairness n'' fearness '''fairy' n'' wayla '''faith' n'' (''confidence) doverove; (belief) vire faithful adj virni; vierni (dated) falcon n'' falke '''fall' n'' (''act of falling) fall; (season) jesenj; v'' fall (see appendix) '''fallen' adj fallen; fallth (poetic) false adj fous falsely adv''fousane; fouslee '''falsification' n'' fousennien '''falsify' v'' fousen '''fame' n'' slave '''family' adj rodinni; v'' rod; rodina (''revival); fmilla (poetic) famine n'' ghladomor; ladmer '''famous' adj slavni fan n'' (''person) fan; fanooshick; (device) vievator; v'' vievat; vievate '''fanatic' adj fanatikni; n'' fanatikus '''fang' n'' (''tooth) tesák; (channel cut in a rock) shnedsha; snatch (poetic); v'' (''attack with a fang) tesákat; tesákate; (cut a channel in a rock) shnedshat; shnedshate; snatch (poetic) far adj inak; adv inak fare n'' (''money) cestovni; (food) jedlo; v'' (''travel) cestovat; cestovate; (eat) jedlat; jedlate; (thrive) dart farm n'' farm; ''v farme farmer n'' farmer; farman (see appendix) '''farm worker' n'' knight '''farsighted' adj inakoakni fart n'' pryd; ''v prydovat; prydovate fast adj righli; hitri; rash; snal; v'' post '''fat' adj tuck; fat; n'' tuck; fat '''fatal' adj fatalni fatality n'' fatalnost '''father' n'' father; otetsh; otesh '''father-in-law' n'' loufather; lou-otetsh; lou-otesh '''fatherland' n'' otshina; rodina '''fatigue' n'' outrobnost '''fatigued' adj outrobni fault n'' hub '''faulty' n'' hubni; hudni '''favor' n'' quol (pronounce: ''kwuel) favorable adj quolni (pronounce: kwuelni) fear n'' strah; ''v bat fearful adj strahni fearsome adj betshade fearless adj bezstrah feast n'' fease; feast; ''v fease; feaste feather n'' fur; per '''feathered' adj furni; perni featherless adj bezfur; bezper feature n'' vlastnost; ''v vlast feces n'' feesees; shite '''federal' adj feaderel federal law n'' feaderelni '''federal police' n'' politianowk '''feeble' adj mudli feed v'' jest '''feeding' v'' jesting '''feel' v'' feale (see appendix) '''feeling' n'' fealayn '''feel sorry' v'' banofte '''feel well' v'' doberfeale (see: ''feale) feign v'' predstierat; predstierate '''feigning' n'' predstierebechen '''fellow' adj kue-; n'' komrad; priatel; prietel; shtock '''fellow countryman' n'' kuelander '''female' adj (of humans) shensky; (of animals) samsky; n'' (''human) shen; zhen (pronounce: shen or jen); (animal) samm; samma female secretion n'' sammoutdate '''ferment' n'' ferment; ''v fermentovat; fermentovate fermentation n'' fermentatsia '''fermented drink' n'' fermentklook '''fern' n'' paprad '''ferocious' adj oiernni ferociousness n'' oiernnost '''ferret' n'' ferret '''fertile' adj plodni fertile land n'' plod '''fertility' n'' plodnibechen; plodnost '''fertilization' n'' plodnivebechen '''fertilize' v'' plodnivat; plodnivate '''fetch' n'' nolnost; ''v nollat; nollate fetter n'' noabind; ''v noabinde fever n'' feever; feeva; horooshka (''revival) fever and chills n'' reerni feever; reerni feeva; reerni horooshka (''revival) fever medicine n'' reerni liek '''feverish' adj horooshki feverishness n'' horooshkien '''few' adj few; male fiancé n'' snubenets '''fiancée' n'' snubenitsa '''fiber' n'' faiber '''fickle' adj snellothoughtni fickleness n'' snellothoughtnost '''fiction' n'' fiksia '''fictional' adj fiksionalni fictitious adj fiktifni fictive adj fiktifni field n'' pole '''field hand' n'' polerook '''field of expertise' n'' ekspertisiapole '''field of governance' n'' gourningspole '''fieldwork' n'' nuwah '''fiery' adj ohenni; firni; feyrni (revival) fifteen num patshdesyt; pathdesyt fifty num patshiat; patshsiat (dated); patshessiat (dated) fig n'' feeg '''fight' n'' fight; boyofnik; ''v fight; boyovat; boyovate fighter n'' fightman (see appendix) '''fig tree' n'' feegstrom (see: ''strom); feegtwea figure n'' figur; ''v figurovat; figurovate; upthank (see: thank); upthink (see: think) file n'' (''archive) arkif; (computer) datolist; datolista (revival); (column of people) fail; (tool) pilnik; v'' (''commit papers, put in a computer file) arkiat; arkiate; (move in a file) fail; (use a file for smoothing) pilnikovat; pilnikovate fill v'' fullovat; fullovate '''filler' n'' fullovater '''film' n'' (''thin layer) falter; (movie) film; moovie; v'' (''make a movie) filmovat; filmovate; (cover) fielthe filter n'' filter; ''v filtere filth n'' shpin '''filthy' adj shpinni final adj konetshni; endni; n'' konetsh '''finally' adv konetshen; nakonietch; nakonetshen finance n'' feagsake '''financial' adj feaguen; feagsakni find v'' find '''finding' n'' finding '''fine' adj fonue; n'' bedlitis; ''v bedlit finesse n'' fonuen '''finger' n'' prist; pryst (''dated) fingernail n'' nesht; neshtenruke '''finicky' adj shellyrath finish n'' fennish; ''v fennish; dorobit; dorobite finished adj fennisht; dorobitten; dorobiten fire n'' feyr; ''v (set on fire) fure; (quit employing) zappel; wyhodit; wyhodite fire alarm n'' feyralarm '''firearm' n'' furevodsk '''fire away' v'' wayfure '''fireball' n'' feyrball '''fireblast' n'' feyrblast; feyrtrashing '''firebolt' n'' feyrshkrutka; fureshkrutka '''firebomb' n'' feyrbomba; feyrbumba '''firebrand' n'' (''person) faierbrand; (torch) glawnja firebreak n'' tooltouk '''firebrick' n'' feyrbrick '''fire brigade' n'' feyrbrigad; hasitshbrigad '''firebug' n'' swetulka; feyrvants '''fire clay' n'' feyryeel; feyrgleen; feyrardshil '''fire company' n'' feyrdreafchen; hasitshdreafchen '''firecracker' n'' faiercracker '''fire department' n'' feyrdepartment; hasitshdepartment '''firedog' n'' (''artefact) feyrdoug; (supports) dshiwonck fire drill n'' (''excercise) feyrdrill; (device) feyrvyrtalnik fire eater n'' feyrchester; feyrmasher '''fire engine' n'' feyrendshin '''fire escape' n'' feyruyst '''fire exit' n'' feyrwiast '''fire extinguisher' n'' tusher; feyrtushiter '''firefight' n'' gynboye; nissboye; jidden o'niss (''poetic); jidden o' (poetic) firefighter n'' hasitsh; feyrfightman (see: ''fightman) fire flapper n'' feyrflapper '''firefly' n'' swetlick; feyrfly (''revival) fireguard n'' feyrwarret; hasitshwarret '''fire hose' n'' feyrshlang '''firehouse' n'' tushibechen; hasitchous (''dated); feyrhous fire hydrant n'' feyrhidrant '''fire lighter' n'' feyrswietor; feyrswinnick (''dated) fireman n'' hasitsh; feyrman (see: ''man) fire moth n'' feyrmoll; feyrghrogh '''fireplace' n'' kyrb '''fire plug' n'' feyrplug; feyrhidrant '''fireproof' adj feyrfest; flamfest fire resistant adj feyrodporni; n'' feyrodpornien '''fire screen' n'' feyreyker '''fire service' n'' denst; feyrsyvess '''fire ship' n'' feyrship; feyrloce (see: ''loce); poltolaiva (poetic) fire shovel n'' feyrlopata; feyrlowth '''fireside' n'' feyrzaite '''fire sign' n'' feyrsnack '''fire starter' n'' feyrstarter; feyrepostvittor; feyrpostvittor; feyrpostavittor '''fire station' n'' tushibechen; hasitchous (''dated); feyrstatsia fire step n'' feyrleap '''firestop' n'' feyrmatro; feyrmater '''fire truck' n'' ohenjor; hasitshbieca; hasitshbilka '''fire up' v'' upfure; onfure '''firewire' n'' faierwaier '''firewoman' n'' feyrshen '''firewood' n'' feyrdreve; ohenj; kaigh (''dated) firework n'' ohenjostroy; feyrwowk; feyrwork '''fireworks' n'' ohenjostroy; feyrwowk; feyrwork '''firm' adj fest firmness n'' festbechen '''first' adv onest; befo; befor; num onest first-born adj foniesth; forniesth first of all adv oulonst first sight appearance n'' syrfes '''fish' n'' feesh (see appendix); ribe (see appendix); ''v ribarovat; ribarovate fishbone n'' ribcost; ribecost; feeshcost '''fish egg' n'' ribeag; ribeack; ribwitish; ribjay; ribyock; ribewitish; ribejay; ribeyock; feesheag; feesheack; feeshjay; feeshyock; feeshwitish '''fisherman' n'' ribar '''fishing' adj ribarovatting; ribarovating; ribarni; n'' ribaria '''fishing pole' n'' ribarpole; ribarni pole '''fishpond' n'' ribrybnik; ribnadersh; riberybnik; ribenadersh; feeshrybnik; feeshnadersh '''fish market' n'' ribtrh; ribtern; ribetrh; ribetern; feeshtrh; feeshtern '''fish scale' n'' ribskal; ribskál; ribeskal; ribeskál; feeshskal; feeshskál '''fish vendor' n'' ribvendor; ribevendor; feeshvendor '''fist' n'' past; apst (''dated) fit n'' sedit; ''v sedit; sedite fitting n'' fitting '''five' num patsh; path; five fix n'' fix (pronounce: ''fiks); perra; v'' fix (pronounce: ''fiks); perrovat; perrovate fix at v'' ''v fix (pronounce: fiks) on; perrovat on; perrovate on fixed adj fest; fixen (pronounce: fiksen) fixed at adj fest on; fixen (pronounce: fiksen) on flag n'' flaik; ''v flagovat; flagovate flame n'' flam '''flamingo' n'' flamingo '''flank' n'' (''flesh) kylg; (side) flank; v'' flankovat; flankovate '''flap' n'' flap; ''v flappe flapper n'' flapper '''flash' n'' flash; ''v flashe flashy adj flashni flat adj teni; n'' flat '''flats' n'' flats '''flatter' v'' light; lighotit; lighotite '''flatterer' n'' lighter; lighotittor '''flattering' adj lightni; lighotitni flattery n'' lightnost; lighotitnost '''flatulence' n'' drit; dreet '''flatulent' n'' dritni; dreetni '''flavor' n'' chut '''flea' n'' bylsha; bylsh (''dated) flee v'' utekat; utekate '''fleece' n'' flees '''fleet' n'' lodstwoe (singular: ''lodstow) flesh n'' mass; mea '''flight' n'' let; flait '''flight case' n'' letshrank; flaitkays '''flint' n'' pazzirk; curseminne (''dated) flintstone n'' pazzirk; curseminne (''dated) float n'' (''buoyant device) plaf; (rasp or trowel) float; v'' (''be supported by liquid) plave; (use a rasp) float flock n'' flock; ''v flocke flood n'' preelif; ''v prilivat; prilivate flooded adj priliven flooding n'' prilivebechen '''floor' n'' floor '''florist' n'' floreman (see: ''man); kwetman (see: man) flour n'' mook; ''v mooke flow n'' plint; ''v plinat; plinate flower adj florni; kwetni; n'' flore; kwet '''flower pot' n'' kwettayglick; kwetwarck; kwetwark; floretayglick; florewarck; florewark '''flower shop' n'' kwetobcot; florni obcot; kwetni obcot '''flower vase' n'' kwetvás; florevás '''flower vendor' n'' kwetvendor; florni vendor; kwetni vendor '''flowery' n'' flornost; kwetnost '''flu' n'' hrip '''flue' n'' plinnor '''fluent' adj plinni; plint fluency n'' plinnost '''fluor' n'' fluor '''fluorescent' adj fluoresentni; n'' fluoresent '''fluid' adj plinni; n'' plin '''flute' n'' fwif '''flutist' n'' fwifman (see: ''man) flutter n'' flutter; ''v flutter fly n'' fly; ''v fly (see appendix) flying adj flyddni flying saucer n'' flyddni spodek; flyddspodek '''flyswatter' n'' flyswatter '''foam' n'' shoom '''foamy' n'' shoomni '''focus' n'' fokus; ''v right hine fodder n'' chiest '''fog' n'' (''mist) hymla; (grass) nittrow; v'' hymlat; hymlate '''fold' n'' (''act of folding) tou; (enclosure for sheep) koshar; (bend) toure; (be crushed) rid; (confine sheep in a fold) kosharovat; kosharovate follow v'' sledovat; sledovate '''follower' n'' sledovatter '''fontanel' n'' fontanel '''food' n'' jestien; udenelie '''fool' adj weestrey; n'' weestrai '''foolish' adj weestrey foolishly adv weestren foolishness n'' weestrennost '''foot' n'' foot (see appendix); noa (see appendix); stope '''football' n'' (''soccer) football; (American football) eggball footprint n'' footowftisk '''footstool' n'' footstool; noastool (''revival); stopestool (poetic) for prep for; fo for a while adv for un time force n'' mots; sila; ''v silit; silite; donutit; donutite forceful adj silni forcefully adv silnien; silni forearm n'' forarm '''forecast' n'' predpoved; ''v predpovat; predpovate forehead n'' folaw; forlaw; forhead '''foreign' adj outlandish foreign country n'' outland '''foreign language' n'' outlandnarasha '''foreigner' n'' outlander '''foremost' adj mose forni; forni foreseen adj foseth; forseth; fovitten; forvitten foresight n'' foseth; forseth '''foreskin' n'' tshidegutch '''forest' n'' es; les (see appendix) '''forestal' adj lesni; esni forest fire n'' lesni feyr; esni feyr; drefferi; drevebrandt (pronounce: ''drevebrann) foretell n'' fopovedet; forpovedet; fotell (see: ''tell); fortell (see: tell) forever adv fowedda; fownu for example adv by priklad; by priklet forget v'' fogea (see ''gea); forgea (see gea) forgetful adj fogeanni; forgeanni forgetfulness n'' fogeannost; forgeannost '''forgive' v'' foyie; foryie; ewgie; ewgiet '''forgiven' v'' foyien; foryien; ewgien '''forgiveness' n'' foyienost; foryienost; ewgiennost '''forgiving' adj foyieni; foryieni; ewgienni form n'' formulir; form; ''v form formation n'' formatsia '''former' adj fowmer formerly adv fowmerane; fowmer; fowmerly formula n'' formula '''fornicate' v'' fornikatovat; fornikatovate '''fornication' n'' fornikatsia '''fornicator' n'' fornikator '''for sale' adv to sale for sure adv istine for that reason adv po thatte ground; up thatte ground; on thatte ground fortuitous adj napodni fortuitously adv napodni; napodnien fortuitousness n'' napodnost '''fortunate' adj forchunet fortunately adv forchunetli fortune n'' forchoon '''fortune-teller' n'' forchoonknower '''forty' num stiressiat; stirsiat forum n'' forum '''found' v'' nadavat; nadavate '''foundation' n'' (''founding) nadavebechen; (of a building) fondatsia '''founder' n'' nadavattor '''founding' n'' nadavebechen '''fountain' n'' feyntin '''four' num stir; stire; fow four hundred num stirsto; stirshto; stirilot (dated) fourteen num stirdesyt fox n'' lesh; lishka (''revival) fox fur n'' lisque (pronounce: ''lisk) foyer n'' fwaier '''frame' n'' freym; ''v freyme framework n'' freymwowk; freymwork; freymtrack '''frankincense' n'' wierauk '''fraud' n'' froud '''free' adj free; wolni; slobodni (poetic) freedom n'' sloboda '''freeze' v'' merzit '''freezing' adj mersni fresh adj fresh friend n'' priatel '''friendly' adj priatelsh frighten v'' stretchonlove '''from' prep for; from; ou (poetic); o'; ' from ... until prep de ... de; for ... de; fo ... de frost n'' merce '''fruit' n'' owotsh; plod '''fuel' n'' fiul; ''v fiule fulfil v'' ferflovat '''fulfilment' n'' ferflovebechen '''full' adj full full of prep full o'; full '; ful (poetic) full of ants adj oumsaiktorn full name n'' gants name '''full-scale' adj gants-skal; gants-skál fun adj mokni; krushni; kalotsh; n'' mok; krush; kylsh '''function' n'' funksia; ''v funkshovat; funkshovate functional adj funkshenel functioning adj seltni fund n'' embursovanie; ''v embursovat; embursovate funding n'' embursovanie; embursing '''fungus' n'' fungus; huba (''revival) funny adj mokni; krushni; kalotsh furious adj furious (pronounce: furies); rayst furniture n'' furnitur '''further' adj dialai; inakar; dallni; adv dall; v'' dalle '''furthermore' adv pritom fuse n'' fus; ''v fusovat; fusovate fusion n'' fusia '''fusive' adj fusifni future adj futurni; futur; n'' futur G '''G' symb G (pronounce: dshee) gain n'' gain; ''v gaine game n'' ra '''gap' n'' gap '''garb' n'' garb '''garden' n'' zard; ''v zardovat; zardovate gardening adj zardni; n'' botanik; zardlern '''garden waste' n'' zardodpad; zardni odpad '''gas' adj gazni; gasni; n'' gaz; gas; ''v gaz; gasse (dated) gas explosion n'' souft; gastrashing; gazni trashing; gasni trashing '''gas fire' n'' gasfeyr; gazni feyr; gasni feyr '''gate' n'' brana (see appendix) '''gather' v'' skatsat; skatsata; skadzats (''revival) gay adj otherzaitni; gay gay person n'' otherzaiter; gayman (see: ''man) gender n'' polavy '''genealogy' n'' gennalogia '''general' adj fshobeshni; n'' general '''generate' n'' generatovat; generatovate '''generation' n'' generatsia '''generator' n'' generator '''gentle' adj dshentel gentleman n'' dshentelman (see: ''man); her German adj Nemetski; n'' Nemetski '''Germany' n'' Nemetsko '''gesture' n'' posunok '''get' v'' gea (see appendix) '''get rid of' v'' underhodit; underhodite; podhodit; podhodite '''ghost' n'' dutch '''girl' n'' lassi '''gift' n'' dove; gift '''give' v'' give (see appendix); dovat; dat; yie '''give up' v'' latsh hine; latsh '''glad' adj rath glass adj glass; n'' glass '''glasses' n'' glensglasser '''glorification' n'' gloribechen '''glorify' v'' glorivat; glorivate '''glorious' adj gloriski glory n'' gloria '''go' v'' got (see appendix) '''go about' v'' ronegot (see: ''got) goat adj koshni; n'' kosha; gowt '''goat milk' n'' koshni miliek '''go away' v'' waygot (see: ''got); got (see appendix) po rode God n'' God; That Lourd Entlang; Bog (''revival); us Bog; n'us Bog god n'' bog '''gold' n'' slate; gold; zlate (''poetic) gone adj waygun; waygon good adj dober; ksorow; horosh goodbye adj spomni; intj spom; bai; goodbai; seeyoo; n'' spom '''good day' int dober den; dovedenia good evening int dober vecher; dovevechra; dovechra (revival) goods n'' towar; towars '''gospel' n'' gospelhudba '''Gospel' n'' Evangelia '''go to' v'' got (see appendix) de '''go up in flames' v'' got (see appendix) that flam in '''govern' v'' gourne '''governance' n'' gourning '''government' n'' welade '''governor' n'' gonner (see appendix) '''governorship' n'' gonnership '''grade' n'' grayd '''graduate' v'' graduatovat; graduatovate '''graduation' n'' graduatsia '''grammar' n'' grammar '''grant' n'' grant; ''v grant; grante; granthe (dated) grass n'' grash; traw; trew '''grassfire' n'' grashfeyr; trawfeyr; trewfeyr '''grasshopper' n'' trawhopper; trewhopper '''grave' adj gravni; n'' (''burial) horb; (accent) grav graveyard n'' kyrghow; tsintrin; grobbel '''gray' adj gris; n'' gris '''graze' v'' noowet '''great' adj greet greatest adj grease green n'' zellen '''green party' n'' zelniparti '''greet' v'' greet '''greeting' n'' greeting '''grey' adj gris; n'' gris '''grind' n'' mulnien; ''v mulniet grind corn v'' zernumulniet; mulniet zerno '''grinder' n'' mulnieter '''gristle' n'' ghrond; ghrubafka '''ground' n'' zem; ground '''ground usage' n'' zempo-ush; zempo-ushing '''ground use' n'' zempo-ush; zempo-ushing '''group' n'' groop; ''v groop; groope grow v'' grou; groune (''dated) grow out v'' outgrou; outgroune (''dated) growth n'' groust '''gruel' n'' cash; kasha (''revival) guarantee n'' zaruka (''revival); zarook; v'' zarutshit; zarutshite '''guard' n'' warret; ''v warte gudgeon n'' chap '''guide' n'' drivebechen; ''v drive guilt n'' skylt '''guilty' adj skyltni guinea pig n'' omchen; mortsha '''gulp' n'' help '''gun' n'' gyn; niss; bangteatsh; bangteach; pishtol '''gun down' v'' netherbang; netherniss; zemniss; zembang; zemhodit; zemhodite '''gunfight' n'' bangrat; nissrat '''gunfire' n'' weshlikant; kanta (''revival) gunpowder n'' buskrout '''gunshot' n'' vustrel; teahod '''gunsmith' n'' nissman (see ''man) guts n dearm Category:Oceana (language)